Lo que trae el verano
by LunitaEmo-Granger
Summary: Ron vive lo más tranquilamente posible en La Madriguera, dedicándose por completo a su trabajo, excluyendo de su vida a las mujeres. Hermione, una doctora recién llegada a Ottery St. Catchpole, está feliz del nuevo cambio de hogar y vida. Cuando ambos se conocen, no comienzan con el pie derecho precisamente, pero eso irá cambiando y es que nadie sabe qué puede traer el verano. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

— ¡Maldición!

¡Lo que le faltaba! Ahora tenía que juntar de nuevo todas esas pacas de alfalfa y tardarse otras dos horas trasladándolas de nuevo. ¡Genial! En definitiva ese no era su día de suerte. Se limpió el sudor de la frente y tensó los hombros mientras hacía fuerza y cargaba una de las pacas y comenzaba a trasladarla al cuarto establo.

— ¡Será un inútil!... No comprende... ¡Idiota! —refunfuñaba entre dientes mientras trasladaba los pesados bultos desde el primer establo hasta el número cuatro.

El sol picaba con fuerza y daba de lleno a donde él estaba trabajando. El sudor corría por su frente y el calor lo estaba matando. Resopló con frustración y dejó caer el quinto bulto junto a los demás. Se quitó el sombrero y lo dejó colgando de un pequeño clavo que sobresalía de una de las paredes del establo. Su cabello pelirrojo se aplastaba contra su cráneo. Debía admitir que su hermana tenía razón: su cabello estaba demasiado largo.

Con un brusco movimiento de su mano se apartó el flequillo que sobrepasaba unos milímetros sus cejas. Entrecerró los ojos mientras observaba el establo; también tenía que limpiarlo. Y se suponía que era su día libre. ¡Vaya día libre!

—Debería despedirlo... —gruñó mientras se desabotonaba la típica camisa a cuadros que usaba y se quedaba solo con la camiseta blanca que contrastaba con su pálida piel, aunque ya un poco tostada por el fulgurante astro solar.

Decidiendo que más tarde arreglaría cuentas con Colín, su fiel y un poco torpe empleado, y que era mejor que terminara eso de una vez antes de que se le hiciera tarde y, por quinta ocasión en dos semanas, llegara con retraso a casa de su hermana. Ginny no lo perdonaría ésta vez. Y eso lo sabía porque ella misma se lo había advertido cuando había llamado por teléfono aquella mañana:

— ¡Y como llegues tarde, Ronald Weasley, veremos si puedes trabajar en una semana!

Había dictaminado antes de colgar estruendosamente y dejar a Ron con la palabra en la boca como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Tal vez era por eso que quería tanto a su hermana menor, o porque era su única hermana mujer, ó porque simplemente era su hermana y ya.

Para cuando dejó de cavilar el sol ya había bajado un poco y sólo restaban dos pacas más que mover. Exhaló aliviado cuando sus brazos descansaron por fin; sentía los músculos un poco engarrotados, pero nada fuera de lo común: estaba acostumbrado al trabajo pesado.

— ¡Uf! —resopló mientras se dejaba caer sobre los bultos y respiraba aceleradamente. Tomó la camisa que se había quitado y se limpió el sudor de la frente con ella —Todo por hoy.

De un salto estuvo en pie y salió del establo. El sol ya había bajado un poco pero aún el ambiente se sentía caluroso. Ron Weasley caminó bajó los pequeños techos de los diferentes establos y de vez en cuando echaba un vistazo en ellos, asegurando que todo estuviera en orden. Recogió una pala y un rastrillo que estaban sobre el camino y las recargó sobre la pared de madera.

—Colín... —murmuró por lo bajo. Unos metros más allá se topó con un balón de fútbol. De una fuerte patada lo apartó al mismo tiempo que decía —: James.

James era su sobrino de siete años, hijo de Ginny y de Harry Potter (su mejor amigo desde los once años). James era todo un torbellino, siempre corriendo de un lado para otro. Su cabello alborotado y sus ojos color café, junto a sus rasgos infantiles, le conferían un aire de inocencia de la cual carecía.

Ron reía con ganas cuando las personas que no conocían a James lo veían a simple vista adulaban lo bueno que parecía y que, sin duda alguna, lo bien portado que sería.

—Sí, claro —respondía con ironía antes de alejarse con James y seguir su camino.

Dejó atrás los establos y comenzó a recorrer el sendero de tierra que lo llevaba a la enorme casa de estilo rústico que pronto comenzaría a ser invadida por los visitantes que cada verano llegaban a Ottery St. Catchpole, aunque aún tenía dos semanas por delante para terminar de preparar todo y darles una merecida bienvenida a sus clientes.

"La Madriguera" era el nombre que sus padres habían designado a la casa cuando, unos treinta años atrás, había sido adquirida a través de un juego de ajedrez entre su padre, Arthur Weasley, y un hombre que había vivido hacia más de sesenta años en aquel lugar y del que Ron ignoraba el nombre.

Subió los tres escalones que conducían al pequeño porche y luego abrió la puerta mosquetera. El aire fresco de la casa se sintió como gloria después del intenso calor que se sentía afuera. Sus botas resonaron contra el suelo de madera obscura mientras avanzaba por el rellano, atravesaba la enorme estancia con sillones, sofás y pufs suaves y limpios de variados colores, pasaba frente a la enorme chimenea que se mantenía encendida en el invierno y se enfilaba hasta un pequeño pasadizo que conducía a la gran cocina y a las habitaciones de los empleados. La primera puerta de la izquierda era la de la cocina.

Ésta era casi del tamaño de la estancia, con un fogón antiguo y dos estufas eléctricas. Encima de las dos estufas semi-idénticas había un largo palo de madera con clavos de los cuales colgaban un numeroso tipo de sartenes y algunas que otras cucharas, tenedores, pinzas y otros trastos de los cuales Ron ignoraba su uso.

Los aparatos estaban ensartados entre dos grandes encimeras de piedra gris cubiertas con baldosas de un color melón con diseños un poco extraños pero que eran bonitos. Había unas grandes alacenas después de la encimera, donde se guardaban todos los suministros, como era obvio. De ése lado de la pared estaban dos enormes frigoríficos de donde Ron tomó una botella de agua, la abrió con rapidez y de un trago se tomó la mitad del contenido.

Con la botella en mano se sentó en una de las mullidas sillas que acompañaban la alargada y cuadrada mesa de madera. Cruzó las piernas a la altura de los tobillos y se reclinó hacia atrás con las patas delanteras de la silla a unos centímetros del suelo. Aventó el sombrero encima de la mesa, el cual derrapó un poco.

—Ahhh... —suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos.

Amaba la tranquilidad de aquella casa. Era su gran refugio de todos los días después de un largo y cansado día de trabajo. Terminó de beber el agua de la botella y, con un muy acertado tiro, la aventó dentro del cesto de basura.

Se puso en pie tarareando una canción que había escuchado por la mañana, una de la cual no recordaba el nombre, y salió de la cocina. De nueva cuenta pasó la estancia y regresó al rellano, pero ésta vez se dirigió a las enormes escaleras en forma de espiral que llevaban a los dos pisos superiores.

Su habitación se encontraba en el último piso, donde solo había siete habitaciones. La suya estaba al final, donde el ruido casi no llegaba, y era la más grande que había en la casa. A él realmente le gustaba su habitación: era espaciosa, relajante, y sólo él podría entrar a ella.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, tenía permitido entrar en aquella habitación, y quien se atreviera sufriría las consecuencias. Con Ron Weasley nadie se metía y él no se metía con nadie. Porque sí había dos cosas que Ron Weasley evitaba esas eran los problemas y las mujeres.

Abrió la puerta y la cerró tras de sí con el pie, mientras comenzaba a sacarse la camiseta. La aventó al suelo y se sentó en la cama para poder quitarse las botas. Se sacó el cinturón y tan sólo quedo con sus pantalones puestos. Se acercó a la cómoda de dónde sacó una camisa, un par de pantalones vaqueros y ropa interior y las aventó en la cama.

El chorro de agua cayó sobre él empapándolo por completo. Cerró los ojos disfrutando las gotas frías que calmaban el calor que sentía. Se duchó con rapidez y cuando hubo salido ató una toalla en su cintura y con otra se secó el húmedo cabello.

Quince minutos después estaba colocándose su cazadora desgastada y tomaba las llaves de su vieja Ranger color verde.

Salió de la casa, no sin antes asegurarla por completo (aunque no hacía falta: ése pueblo era el más tranquilo de todos; no había peligro de robo o de algún otro tipo), y se subió a su camioneta dispuesto a ir a casa de los Potter. No era un camino largo, si bien La Madriguera quedaba a las afueras del pueblo, éste estaba a tan solo unos quince minutos en coche, media hora a pie.

El pueblo no era tan grande por lo tanto todos los habitantes se conocían entre sí, lo cual era una ventaja y desventaja al mismo tiempo. Para él no, por supuesto; a él no le interesaba quien se había puesto ebrio hasta la médula, ó quien se había peleado con quién en el bar; tampoco qué hija de quién había salido embarazada, ó que mujer era la más descarada; todas esas cosas no le importaban en lo más mínimo. No señor, a Ronald Weasley los chismes le venía como el jabón: le resbalaban.

Pasó el pueblo rápidamente, avanzando entre las calles; la verdad es que no había nada de tráfico. La mayoría estaba a esas horas cenando en sus casa y algunos tomando algo en uno de los pubs que había. Varios niños correteaban por la plaza jugando en la fuente central. Ron sonrió pensando en sus sobrinos. No los había visto en mucho tiempo.

Finalmente estacionó la camioneta frente a la casa de los Potter. Aquella casa le agradaba. Ni grande, ni pequeña; tenía un tamaño justo: de dos pisos, hecha de ladrillo y con detalles en la fachada. Una norme ventana, cubierta con cortinas color vino, a un metro de la puerta principal, la cuál era de madera oscura.

Salió de la camioneta y se dirigió a la verja que protegía la propiedad. Estaba abierta, así que sólo la empujó con suavidad y la cerró detrás de él. Había dado a penas dos pasos cuando la puerta se abrió y James Sirius se asomó por ella.

— ¡Es el tío Ron, mamá! —gritó sobre su hombro, antes de volver a mirar a su tío y sonreír —Hoy si has llegado a tiempo, tío.

—Era eso o que tu madre me matara —rió Ron mientras se acercaba a la puerta —. Y no creo que eso fuera algo agradable.

—No, no lo sería —concordó el pequeño mostrando una sonrisa dentada. Le faltaban dos incisivos centrales, los inferiores.

— ¿Tu padre ya llegó? —preguntó Weasley mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él, siguiendo al pequeño a la sala, que se encontraba inmediatamente al pasar la puerta principal.

—Está arriba cambiándose de ropa y mamá está en la cocina —informó el pequeño, dejándose caer en el piso, en el cual había regadas varias canicas y cartas.

—Bien. Iré con ella —dijo Ron a su sobrino, el niño asintió y comenzó a guardar las canicas en un bote. Ron sonrió y se dirigió a la cocina.

Ésta estaba bien amueblada pero no era tan grande como la cocina de La Madriguera; era, con diferencia, más pequeña y también se sentía más familiar, más llena. Sobre la mesa de madera, que era rectangular, había cuatro platos, cuatro vasos y cubiertos necesarios. Frente a la estufa estaba una mujer joven, pelirroja, apagando la lumbre.

— ¡Whoa! Huele delicioso —dijo Ron, sonriendo abiertamente.

La pelirroja se giró y mostró una sonrisa de satisfacción.

–Espero que te guste. Ensalada y empanadas de pollo con jamón y puré de papás —contó Ginny mientras se sacaba el delantal de cocina.

—Entonces estará bueno —aseguró Ron mientras se acercaba a su hermana y permitía que ésta le besara la mejilla.

—En serio, Ronald, debes de cortarte ese cabello —regañó Ginny estirando un mechón de cabello que cubría la frente del pelirrojo.

Ron frunció el ceño y resopló, frustrado y contrariado. Porque sabía que tenía razón y lo tenía demasiado largo, además con ese calor del demonio era mejor traer el cabello corto.

—Ya. Mañana iré a uno de esos lugares a que me lo corten —prometió logrando que Ginny hiciera un gesto de satisfacción.

— ¡Ya era hora! —Celebró mientras comenzaba a acomodar los platos, vasos y cubiertos en un orden —A ver si así consigues que alguien se fije en ti.

— ¿Y para que quiero que alguien se fije en mí? —Protestó Ron, mientras tomaba una manzana del frutero que había sobre la barra, cerca de la estufa, y le daba una gran mordida —Solo estoy y estaré mejor.

—Eso dices ahora —murmuró su hermana, negando fervientemente con la cabeza —. Pero en fin, algún día ya verás.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Ron en un tono cargado de sarcasmo —. Y ese día me pasearé por la plaza del pueblo en calzoncillos, botas y sombrero.

— ¡Pagaría por ver eso! —Exclamó una diferente voz, riendo a carcajadas —Sería digno de verte así, ¿verdad amor?

—Bueno, no tanto por ver a mi hermano en calzones pero si por lo gracioso que sería —repuso Ginny sonriendo ante la idea.

—Ya quisieras, Potter —dijo Ron aventando el corazón de la manzana a la papelera que había a un lado de la estufa —. Sólo no me vengas con que te has enamorado de mí y quieres abandonar a mi hermana para fugarte conmigo.

—Quien diría que tuvieras ese humor, Weasley —silbó Harry partiéndose de la risa por las palabras de su mejor amigo.

—Ya lo decía yo, que vivir un tiempo con George y Fred le haría mal a este zángano –Ginny chasqueó la lengua al terminar de acomodar los utensilios sobre la mesa.

— ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó Harry Potter mientras se acercaba y le daba un abrazo a su mejor amigo.

—Por el momento bien —respondió Ron mientras los dos se sentaban a la mesa —. Pero deja que comience el verano y andaré de arriba abajo. No creo que tenga descansos.

— ¿No conseguiste quien dé el curso de equitación? —preguntó Harry sirviéndose agua en el vaso.

—No. Aunque mantengo la esperanza de que alguien se presente antes de que comience la temporada –contestó Ron jugueteando con la cuchara —. No me anima mucho tener que dar yo el curso.

—Lástima que Ryan tuviera que irse —se lamentó Ginny antes de salir de la cocina.

La oyeron llamar a James, indicándole que se lavara las manos y luego fuera a cenar. Luego volvió y comenzó a dejar las bandejas de comida en la mesa para que cada quien se sirviera.

—Sí. Era bueno, después de todo —Ron se encogió de hombros y comenzó a servirse una buena guarnición de puré de papás y ensalada.

James entró en ese momento, secándose las manos en los pantalones vaqueros. Ginny lo miró con cara de reproche, Harry resignado y Ron divertido.

—Así que dos semanas y eres libre del colegio —le dijo Ron al pequeño cuando éste se hubo sentado a su lado.

—Sí. ¡Pero mamá ya me ha inscrito en la temporada de críquet del verano! —contó el niño, emocionado.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es bueno. Por fin tendremos a quien animar —comentó Ron sorprendido.

—Sólo esperemos que no lo saquen —rezó Ginny pero sonrió.

— ¡Mamá! —reprochó el pequeño, moviendo su cabecita en un gesto negativo —No me sacaran. No haré nada malo ésta vez ¡lo prometo!

—Veremos cuanto te dura la promesa —susurró Ron haciendo enojar al pequeño.

— ¡Lo digo en serio, tío Ronald! —Insistió el niño antes de probar bocado —Además no quiero conocer a la nueva enfermera. ¿Y si es fea y gruñona como la última?

— ¿Hay una enfermera ya en el colegio? —inquirió Ron, extrañado, mirando a su hermana y cuñado.

—Llegó hoy por la tarde —le informó Harry, haciendo una pausa para beber agua —. Es la nueva noticia del pueblo.

—Bien sabes que no me gustan los chismes —le recordó Ron, escondiendo su irritación.

—Bueno. El caso es que sí, hay una nueva enfermera. Y déjame decirte James —añadió Ginny, mirando a su hijo —que no es gruñona y tampoco fea. En realidad es muy amable.

— ¿Ya la has conocido? —preguntaron Harry, Ron y James al mismo tiempo.

—Sí. Pasó por la oficina buscando el periódico y a pedir informes —explicó la pelirroja ante la mirada de todos ellos —. Pero eso no quiere decir que puedes hacer travesuras y herirte de nuevo solo para ir a la enfermería —advirtió Ginny mirando fijamente a su primogénito.

— ¡Pero si yo sería incapaz de hacer eso! —se indignó James, cosa que provocó que su padre y tío rieran.

—Claro —ironizó Ginny —. Nada más no me salgas con que andarás semi-desnudo por el pueblo como tu tío.

— ¡No! Ni loco haría eso —aseguró James aterrorizado.

—Lo que no entiendo —terció Ron, hablando con la boca un poco llena. Tragó antes de continuar, por la mirada que le echó su hermana —, es por qué vino hasta ahora. Se quedaron sin enfermera hace meses, y ahora, justo dos semanas antes de que termine el curso, ¡viene! Eso es estúpido.

— ¡Ron! No digas esas palabras frente a James —le regañó Ginny, fulminándolo con la mirada.

—Ya, ya. Lo siento —se disculpó Ron, un poco acobardado por esa mirada.

—Es que no sólo será enfermera del colegio —dijo Harry, mirando a su cuñado —. Se hará cargo del centro de salud.

— ¿En serio? —volvió a extrañarse el pelirrojo.

—Sí. Por fin nos han enviado a un doctor, bueno, en este caso doctora —se corrigió Ginny, aliviada –. Ya no tendremos que ir al otro pueblo o a la ciudad.

— ¿Y cómo se llama la dichosa doctora? —inquirió Ron, con indiferencia mientras se concentraba en atacar su plato.

—Hermione Granger —respondió Ginny.

Luego, se enzarzaron en una conversación sobre sí ese verano verían a algún miembro más de la familia. Sobre cómo iba la prensa local, aunque sin mucha participación por parte de Ron en ese tema. Después del postre James los había entretenido con la historia de cómo habían matado, él y sus amigos, a unas enormes lagartijas que atemorizaban a unas niñas de su clase.

Y, al final, tras otra larga plática con su hermana y con su cuñado, Ron volvió a su casa sintiéndose agotado y con unas tremendas ganas de dormir hasta el medio día.

* * *

_El primer capítulo de esta nueva historia de Ron y Hermione._

_Este Ron me agrada demasiado; si les ha gustado la historia, las invito al próximo capítulo._

_Espero hayan disfrutado esta breve lectura._

_¡Saludos!_

_Lunita._


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

En definitiva eso era lo que ella necesitaba: un pueblo tranquilo y alejado como lo era Ottery St. Catchpole. Además su nuevo trabajo le agradaba y el lugar que había conseguido para vivir era acogedor, pequeño; tal como a ella le gustaba.

Miró de nuevo a su alrededor a la pequeña sala de su nuevo hogar. Los muebles estaban algo desgastados, pero eran realmente cómodos. La pequeña cocina con una simple mesa cuadrada de cuatro comensales, la única habitación con baño propio. Todo era tan simple y eso a ella le gustaba.

Después de haber vivido toda su vida en la ciudad ese cambio le venía bien. Más después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos años. Sacudió la cabeza, llevando los recuerdos lejos de su mente y de su corazón. Por instinto, y costumbre, miró la alianza en su dedo anular izquierdo.

—Hora de cenar, Hermione —se dijo, levantándose.

Quería acostarse ya, la mudanza y el viaje le habían dejado exhausta; así que sólo comería, se daría una rápida ducha y se iría a dormir para que al día siguiente tuviera las suficientes energías. Debía comenzar una campaña de vacunación en el pueblo y sabía que eso no sería nada fácil.

Era una buena mañana. Una de esas mañanas en las que el cielo estaba despejado y mostraba un lindo amanecer. Hermione Granger se levantó y fue a preparar café. Lo primero de su día era tomar café sin leche y con dos cucharadas de azúcar. Después irse a bañar, desayunar y leer un poco antes de irse al trabajo. O eso era cuando estaba en la ciudad. Pero ya no estaba más. Ahora estaba ahí y decidió que había que cambiar un poco la rutina.

Aún era demasiado temprano para ir al colegio del pueblo, por lo que decidió llevarse el café a su cama. Se acostó y tomó el primer libro que había desempacado, encontrando la página donde se había quedado la última vez que lo había leído: tres días atrás.

Finalmente, cuando faltaban poco más de cuarenta minutos para la hora acordada con la directora del colegio, decidió que era hora de darse una ducha y comenzar a prepararse. Eligió un cómodo y sencillo vestido que le llegaba a las rodillas, unas sandalias, y su bata de doctor, dejando su largo cabello castaño suelto.

El colegio del pueblo estaba a quince minutos, y Hermione disfrutó el trayecto observando con más atención los lugares del pueblo, decidiendo que cuando tuviera tiempo libre se daría la oportunidad de conocer mejor el pueblo. Pasó por el centro de salud, deteniéndose un poco, pero siguió de nuevo su camino. El colegio no era muy grande: alrededor de unas diez aulas construidas en filas de dos, esparcidas por el terreno. Un aula más el edificio que tenía el letrero de "Dirección"; otra pequeña construcción que rezaba "Enfermería"; y otras tres pequeñas construcciones que eran los baños de las niñas y los niños y la conserjería.

Se dirigió a la dirección dispuesta a comenzar su primer día como enfermera/doctora.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ron Weasley sonrió satisfecho con el rendimiento de aquel caballo negro que siempre le había gustado. Dio unas palmadas en los cuartos traseros del caballo y sujetó las cuerdas con fuerza mientras lo dirigía de nuevo al establo.

—Dale de beber y comer, Colín —ordenó Ron al empleado.

Colín Creevey asintió efusivamente y con una sonrisa en su rostro tomó las riendas que estaban sujetas al caballo y lo guió hasta los bebederos, mientras Ron anotaba varias cosas en un papel sujeto a una tabla.

—¿Richard ya envió su carta de confirmación, verdad? —preguntó el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba sobre un taburete y apoyaba la tabla en su muslo.

—Sí, señor —contestó Colín sin perder de vista al caballo —. Ha llegado esta mañana y la he dejado en su despacho.

—Bien. ¿Y la señora Hunter? —siguió preguntando Ron sin despegar la mirada de la tabla.

—Confirmadísimo —Colín se sacudió las palmas de las manos en los costados de sus pantalones vaqueros. Se rascó la cabeza, desacomodándose el cabello castaño —. Del que no ha llegado es de Ryan.

—Ryan no estará más con nosotros —explicó el pelirrojo, terminando de apuntar en la hoja. Se acomodó el sombrero, y cruzó los brazos dirigiendo su mirada a su empleado —. Colín, ¿qué fue lo que te pedí que hicieras antier?

—Eh... —el muchacho se rascó la cabeza, pensando —, muchas cosas. Alimentar a los caballos, revisar que los botes estuvieran en perfecto estado. Tras... —se calló abruptamente, sonrojándose al momento.

—¡Exacto! —gritó Ron, apuntándole con un dedo —Te pedí que trasladaras las pacas al establo cuatro, no al uno.

—Lo siento, señor. ¡Olvidé cuál era! —se excusó el chico —Y bueno, como casi siempre es al uno.

—Está bien, Colín —Ron se levantó y lo miró —. Pero que no vuelva a suceder. Ahora lleva ese equipo al dos. Iré a la casa y dejaré esto. Cuando el caballo termine lo regresas a su caballeriza.

—Sí, señor —asintió Colín y comenzó a hacer lo que Weasley le había ordenado.

Ron abandonó el establo número tres en dirección a la casa, pensando en todos el papeleo que tenía que organizar esos días. Agradecía enormemente tener a Colín como ayudante, aunque fuera despistado; si bien Ron siempre decía que lo despediría algún día, en el fondo sabía que no podría hacerlo. Colín era un muchacho de escasos veintidós años que llevaba trabajando con él desde que el muchacho tenía quince años, ayudándole los veranos. Y aunque le costara aceptarlo, Ron le tenía aprecio al muchacho.

Cuando llegó a su despacho, el teléfono estaba repiqueteando con insistencia. Ron pensó que tal vez era uno de sus clientes, pero dudo, ya que no estaba en horario de informes y reservaciones. Curioso, tomó el teléfono y respondió.

—Ron Weasley, ¿quién habla? —preguntó seriamente.

—¡Ron! ¡Gracias a Dios que contestas! —la voz de Ginny Potter se escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea. Ron tuvo que apartar el aparato un poco, ya que Ginny estaba hablando; corrección: gritando —Estoy atascada en el trabajo y Harry también, necesito que recojas a James del colegio. ¡Por favor!

—¡Ginny, primero deja de gritar! —se ofuscó Ron, resoplando —Me dejaras sordo, mujer. Y por James no te preocupes, yo paso por él. De todas formas tenía que ir al pueblo.

—¡Gracias, Ron! —la mujer sonó aliviada y bajó el volumen de su voz —Harry pasará por él más tarde.

—De acuerdo. nos vemos Ginny —Ron colgó y se dejó caer en el desgastado asiento de cuero que había pertenecido tiempo atrás a su abuelo. Observó la hora en el reloj que había en la pared del fondo —. Justo a tiempo —murmuró mientras se levantaba de nuevo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione rebuscó una y otra vez en el armario en busca de agua oxigenada, algodón y las curitas. Se había pasado casi toda la mañana ordenando los archivos y expedientes de la enfermería. Pero no se había percatado, hasta ese momento, que el armario estaba igual en desorden. Apartó cajas vacías, pastillas en botecitos que no tenían etiqueta, hasta que finalmente encontró lo que necesitaba. Se irguió, tomando los objetos.

—...estás.

Alcanzó a escuchar la última palabra de una oración. Hermione frunció el ceño, preguntándose a quien le pertenecería esa ronca y profunda voz. Salió de la pequeña oficina que había en la enfermería y se dirigió hacia la parte delantera, donde estaban dos camillas.

—Sí. No vayas a decirle a mamá, tío...

Hermione escuchó la voz del pequeño que la había estado esperando. La castaña entró al área y distinguió a un hombre alto, fuerte y de cabello pelirrojo que le sobresalía por debajo del sombrero.

—Disculpe, ¿se le ofrece algo? —preguntó, curiosa por saber quién era.

El hombre se giró y la observó fijamente. Hermione se sobresaltó un poco ante la profunda mirada que le dio aquel hombre. Sus ojos eran de un azul sorprendente, y resaltaban más por la camisa azul claro de cuadros que traía puesta, junto a los vaqueros desgastados y botas.

—Vine por mi sobrino, James —respondió Ron examinando a la mujer que tenía en frente.

—Así que James es su sobrino —Hermione dejó lo que traía sobre una charolita y miró de nuevo al hombre —. Soy Hermione Granger, la nueva enfermera y doctora...

—Sí, sí —le cortó Ron, con un gesto brusco de su mano —. Me han dicho que ha venido a hacerse cargo del centro. Ya hacía falta alguien que ayudara aquí...

Hermione alzó las cejas, sorprendida por la actitud del hombre pelirrojo.

—Sí, para eso vine —contestó de forma más seria y dura.

—Bien. ¿Podemos irnos ya, James? —preguntó Ron, girándose hacia su sobrino.

—Aún no he limpiado sus heridas —se anticipó a decir Hermione, abriendo el agua oxigenada y mojando un trozo de algodón con ella.

—Bien, ¿podría hacerlo ya, por favor? Tengo prisa.

Hermione enarcó sus cejas, sorprendiéndose de nuevo por escuchar un Por favor de parte de aquel hombre, que sin conocerlo ya comenzaba a molestarle.

—Sólo tardaré unos minutos —dijo, entre dientes —. Mientras, puede esperar sentado.

El pelirrojo bufó, pero en vez de sentarse, se recargó en el marco de la puerta, con un brazo recargado sobre el marco y con el otro en su costado; el pulgar derecho reposaba sobre la hebilla del cinturón. Se veía tan relajado pero miraba a James fijamente.

—¿Y ahora qué fue, James? —le preguntó, desviando un segundo la vista hacia Hermione.

—Me subí a un árbol para rescatar una pelota —respondió el niño, haciendo un gesto de dolor al sentir un poco de presión en los rasguños que se había hecho en los brazos y rodillas.

—¿Otra vez? —Ron rió —Tu madre va a regañarte. Ya lo creo.

—No si no se entera —dijo James persuasivamente.

—Aunque yo no le diga nada, solo basta mirarte los brazos —señaló Ron con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Ya está, James —dijo Hermione, sonriéndole al niño —. Y trata de ya no trepar árboles...

—Eso está difícil —murmuró Ron —. James se la vive ahí... o en cualquier parte donde pueda rasparse o hacerse rasguños.

—Si eso es así, creo que te tendré seguido aquí James —Hermione volvió a sonreír al pequeño y dirigió su mirada a Ron —. Ya puede llevárselo.

—Gracias. Vamos James.

el pequeño se bajó de un salto de la camilla.

—Gracias, doctora Granger.

—De nada James.

El pequeño sonrió y pasó junto a su tío, saliendo de la enfermería.

—Creí que tenía prisa —murmuró Hermione al ver que el hombre seguía de pie en la puerta.

—Sí, así es —afirmó Ron —. Que tenga un buen día.

—Lo mismo digo, señor...

—Weasley —completó Ron. Se acercó a la castaña y le tendió la mano —. Ronald Weasley.

Hermione estiró la mano y estrechó la del pelirrojo. Notó la piel áspera y firme de la mano del pelirrojo, e inconscientemente una especie de corriente eléctrica le recorrió de la mano hasta el brazo y de ahí por todo el cuerpo. Apartó la mano enseguida y miró al hombre.

—Con su permiso —Ron dio un asentimiento de cabeza. Dio media vuelta y salió ante la mirada de Hermione.

Ella lo observó salir, entornando los ojos. _Ronald Weasley_, pensó en su mente.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

—Fuiste un poco grosero con la doctora Granger, tío Ronald —le reclamó James, sentado en el asiento copiloto de la camioneta de Ron.

—No lo fui —rebatió el pelirrojo sin apartar la mirada del camino.

—Lo fuiste —acusó James, de nuevo —. Deberías de pedirle una disculpa.

—¿Ahora tú me das clases de moral a mí? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo irónicamente.

—¿Moral?

—Olvídalo, James —murmuró Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Está bien, cuando vuelva a ver a la doctora Granger le pediré disculpas, ¿contento?

—Sí.

James no dijo nada más y comenzó a jugar con una resortera que sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones. Ron lo miró de reojo, confundido.

Pedir disculpas, pensó, resoplando interiormente. Bien. Debía aceptar que tal vez sí había sido grosero con aquella mujer. Y no podía explicarse ni él mismo el porqué, si aquella mujer se había portado amable.

O tal vez le irritara eso. Que fuera amable. Y bonita. Porque sí lo había notado. Hermione Granger era una mujer bonita. Demasiado. Y esas eran las mujeres que él evitaba, especialmente. Porque las mujeres bonitas —en su opinión y experiencia— siempre traían problemas, lo quisieran o no. Y era agradable. Otra cosa más a su favor.

Pero a Ron le molestaba, le irritaba.

Y también debía ser inteligente. Algo que podría ser peligroso.

Más sin embargo la apariencia de Hermione Granger era la de una mujer menuda, de esas que necesitaban ser protegidas por un hombre. Pero estaba claro que su carácter era otro.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba pensando todo aquello. Tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse en ese momento; por decir, organizar los grupos para las actividades de ese verano, esperar que un entrenador de equitación apareciera de la nada.

Esas eran cosas importantes.

Y eso era en lo que debía estar su mente. No en el rostro ni en la dulce voz de Hermione Granger.

Porque él no se metía con mujeres. Mucho menos bonitas e inteligentes.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Quiero agradecer a **fatty73** y a **Iluminaria** por sus reviews, ¡gracias!_

_Espero les haya gustado este segundo capítulo, tardé en subirlo porque tuve problemas con mi computadora, pero ya está bien._

_Gracias por los favoritos y follows._

_Nos leemos._

_Lunita._


	3. Capítulo 3

**Los nombres de los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Ronald Weasley observó a su sobrino comer rápidamente. Si su hermana Ginny estuviera viéndolo en ese momento, seguramente James se habría llevado un buen regaño. Pero a él realmente no le importaba la forma de comer de su sobrino, siempre y cuando no se ahogara.

—Así que te las arreglaste para conocer a la nueva enfermera en su primer día —dijo Ron alzando las cejas, que se escondieron detrás de los mechones pelirrojos que cubrían la frente del hombre.

—_Fi_ —dijo James con la boca llena. Hizo una pausa, para tragarse la comida, antes de seguir hablando —. Pero no fue mi intención conocerla. ¡En serio! —añadió al ver el escepticismo en el rostro de su tío —. La culpa la tuvo el tonto de Michael.

—¿Y por qué "el tonto de Michael" tuvo la culpa? —cuestionó Ron, divertido ante el gesto molesto del niño.

—Porque fue él quien lanzó la pelota al árbol —respondió James antes de echarse un buen puñado de comida a la boca —. Y yo tuve que rescatarla —agregó un minuto más tarde —. Ya te lo había dicho en la enfermería.

Ron se quedó callado. Recordó el episodio en la enfermería del colegio y algo se removió dentro de él.

—¿Puedo ir a montar un rato? —preguntó James sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos.

—No —negó el pelirrojo, inmediatamente —. A tu madre no le gusta que montes cuando ella no está, así que no puedes.

—¡Pero tío…! —comenzó a protestar el niño.

—Pero nada, James —Ron recogió el plato y el vaso que el niño había usado y lo llevó al fregadero —. Sí te dejo, Ginny me matará. Y realmente no quiero morir en estos momentos.

—Bueno —aceptó James, con desgano —. ¿Pero puedo ir a verlos?

—De acuerdo —accedió Ron. Se acercó al niño y le revolvió el cabello azabache —. Pero que Colín esté contigo.

—¡Sí! —James salió corriendo y dejó solo al hombre pelirrojo.

Ron se quedó de pie en medio de la cocina. Sacudiendo la cabeza, cogió una manzana y salió de ahí en dirección a su despacho. Estaba cruzando la enorme estancia cuando el teléfono comenzó a repiquetear. El pelirrojo se detuvo y se acercó a la mesita donde descansaba el aparato.

—Ron Weasley, ¿quién habla? —preguntó, mecánicamente.

—Ron, soy Harry —respondió una segunda voz —. Ginny me ha avisado que James está contigo, pero no puedo ir por él. ¿Podrías traerlo aquí a la estación?

—Sí, está bien —accedió Ron —. De todas formas tengo que ir de nuevo al pueblo.

—Gracias, hermano —Harry suspiró, aliviado —. Si no me ves, preguntas por Dean.

—Sí —dijo Ron. Y tras despedirse de Harry, colgó.

Salió de la casa, en busca de James y Colín. Los dos estaban en el establo; James sentado en un banco mientras Colín cepillaba el pelaje del caballo.

—James, vamos —dijo Ron, apenas entró.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó James, apartando la vista del negro equino y mirando a su tío.

—A la estación —respondió Ron. Miró a Colín —. Estaré ausente poco más de una hora, por favor encárgate de que todo marche bien.

—¡Sí, señor! —asintió el muchacho, sin dejar de cepillar al caballo.

—Bien. Vamos, James —ordenó Ron y salió del establo.

Escuchó a James despedirse de Colín y luego, corriendo, lo alcanzó.

—Creí que papá vendría por mí —comentó el pequeño, jadeando.

—No puede. Me pidió que te llevara a la estación —Ron aminoró su paso, al darse cuenta de que caminaba muy rápido —. Así aprovecho para ir a cortarme el cabello.

—¿Por qué vas a cortarte el cabello? —preguntó James, curioso —Así te pareces al tío Charlie.

—Por eso mismo —dijo Ron, haciendo una mueca de irritación —. Ve por tu mochila. Te esperaré en la camioneta.

—Sí, tío —asintió James.

Ronald vio como James echaba a correr hacia la casa y él se dirigió a su camioneta, que como de costumbre estaba estacionada frente a la gran edificación. Se dejó caer sobre el asiento del conductor y azotó la puerta. La mención del parecido con su hermano Charlie lo había irritado; el exitoso y buen veterinario Charles Weasley.

Apretó la mandíbula y sacó un cigarrillo de la guantera. Normalmente sólo fumaba cuando sentía que iba a tensarse. Le dio tres caladas y luego lo apagó. Odiaba el sabor. Más sin embargo fumaba. Apartó el poco humo que se había formado sacudiendo sus ásperas manos de un lado a otro.

James estaba saliendo justo en ese momento. El niño corrió con la mochila colgada de un hombro y se subió a la camioneta.

—Ya, tío —dijo, al tiempo que se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad.

—Andando —dijo Ron y encendió el motor de la camioneta.

El trayecto fue muy rápido. Cuando llegaron a la estación Dean Thomas, uno de los pocos policías que había en el pueblo, estaba afuera tomando un café en un termo.

—¡Hola, Thomas! —saludó Ron, bajándose de la camioneta.

—¿Qué tal, Weasley? —el hombre, de tez oscura, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo —¡Hey, James!

—¿Mi papá está dentro? —preguntó el niño, rápidamente, tratando de ver al interior del lugar.

—En su oficina, pero está ocupado. Sin embargo —Dean sonrió —, dijo que lo esperaras afuera cuando llegarás.

—Gracias, Dean —el niño entró rápidamente a la estación en busca de su padre.

—Nos vemos, Thomas —Ron se despidió y luego volvió a subirse a su camioneta.

Avanzaba lentamente mientras veía a niños corriendo de un lado para otro, a señoras cuchicheando en las esquinas y a hombres que iban de un lado a otro, tal vez de regreso a sus casas. Ron trató de recordar donde quedaba la única peluquería del lugar cuando unos metros más allá de donde iba su mirada captó el anuncio de "Centro médico". La voz de James resonó en su mente, recordándole que debía disculparse con la doctora Granger. Miró su reloj. No sabía a qué hora cerrarían en los dos lugares; además había gente saliendo del centro…

Se estacionó y se quedó pensando a qué lugar iría en primer lugar.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione Granger suspiró y se sentó en la silla que había detrás del escritorio. Había sido un día largo y laborioso. El centro médico también estaba sucio y desordenado. Según le habían dicho, sólo iban de vez en cuando a limpiarlo y a asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, pero parecía que la última revisión había sido hace siglos.

Los medicamentos también habían sobrepasado (y por mucho) la fecha de caducidad. Lo único que aún servía era el recetario (el cual estaba intacto), los instrumentos y unas que otras pastillas. Y, por supuesto, las nuevas dosis que había pedido con anticipación para la campaña de vacunación. Ya habían ido varios habitantes a ponerse la vacuna, pero aún quedaban muchos.

Un ruido la distrajo de sus pensamientos. Alzó la cabeza y miró a través del enorme ventanal que separaba la oficina de la pequeña salita de espera. No evitó sorprenderse al ver entrando a un hombre pelirrojo al que no tardó en distinguir.

Ron atravesó la pequeña salita, abrió la puerta y entró en la oficina.

—Buenas tardes —saludó, con indiferencia.

—Señor Weasley, es una sorpresa verlo por aquí —dijo Hermione y volvió la vista al documento que estaba revisando.

—Yo también me sorprendo de estar aquí —dijo Ron. Cogió una de las dos sillas que había frente al escritorio y se sentó a horcajadas en ella.

—¿A qué debo su visita? —preguntó la mujer, sin apartar la vista.

El pelirrojo se quedó callado un momento. Se quitó el sombrero, revelando su aún largo cabello; se rascó la mejilla y centró su azul mirada en Hermione.

—A disculparme con usted —contestó, segundos después.

Hermione Granger alzó la vista rápidamente, sus ojos reflejando incredulidad y confusión al mismo tiempo.

—¿Disculparse por qué? —preguntó, devolviéndole la mirada al hombre.

—Bueno, mi sobrino James cree que he sido grosero con usted hace unas horas, cuando fui por el a la enfermería del colegio, entonces él…

—¿Vino a disculparse conmigo porque su sobrino se lo dijo? —le interrumpió Hermione.

Ron frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo interrumpieran, mucho menos una mujer. Cruzó los brazos sobre el respaldo de la silla y miró fijamente a la castaña.

—En parte sí —farfulló, un poco molesto —. Pero soy un caballero, y reconozco que no actúe de la mejor manera. Así que por eso he venido a pedirle una disculpa —terminó Ron con una rara mueca.

Hermione lo examinó fijamente y se levantó.

—Disculpa aceptada. Ahora sígame —ordenó, mientras se acercaba a un aparador y comenzaba a sacar varias cosas que Ron no lograba ver.

—¿A dónde y por qué? —cuestionó Ron, sin moverse.

—No voy a hacerle nada malo, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione —Siéntese ahí —señaló la camilla que había detrás del escritorio.

—¿Y qué si no quiero? —replicó Ron, de mal talante.

—Bueno, si prefiere quedarse ahí —Hermione se giró y Ron pudo observar que había sacado una aguja, una ampolleta con un líquido blanco, un pedazo de algodón y alcohol.

—¿Qué va a hacer? —preguntó Ron, nervioso de repente.

—Vacunarlo —respondió Hermione, con simpleza.

—Usted no va a vacunarme —determinó Ron, tratando de pararse, pero Hermione lo empujó de nuevo en la silla.

—Lo haré. Y ahora no se mueva —dijo.

Levantó la manga del brazo derecho de Ron hasta el hombro y limpió el área donde iba a poner la inyección.

—No necesito ser vacunado —dijo Ron, tratando de zafarse.

—Sí lo necesita —dijo Hermione mientras probaba la aguja (de la punta salió un poco del líquido y Hermione sonrió satisfecha) —. Y no se mueva.

—Pero…

—No se mueva.

—¡No me estoy moviendo!

—Entonces no hable —dijo Hermione. Se acercó a Ron y apretó el brazo del hombre, notando los músculos tensarse —. Y relájese.

—No me dé órdenes —le recriminó Ron, sin embargo aflojó los músculos. Segundos después sintió un pinchazo en el hombro. Ron se preguntó si Hermione le había encajado la aguja un poco más brusco de lo que debería de haber sido, o sí sólo había sido su imaginación.

—Listo —dijo Hermione presionando otro pedazo de algodón en el sitio donde había entrado la aguja —. Deténgalo ahí unos minutos, luego puede retirarlo.

—Sí, gracias —dijo Ron a regañadientes. Se levantó y se puso su sombrero —. Ya que me ha inyectado en contra de mi voluntad y me he disculpado, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

—Que disfrute de su tarde, señor Weasley —dijo Hermione, pero realmente no parecía decirlo con sinceridad.

—Lo mismo digo, doctora —Ron le regaló una forzada sonrisa y salió de la oficina.

"¡Bruja!", gritó en su mente.

Mientras tanto Hermione sonreía con satisfacción al ver marcharse a aquel hombre tan irritante y tosco. El pelirrojo miró sobre su hombro antes de salir. Sus miradas se encontraron un momento y después ambos rompieron esa conexión.

"Ronald-testarudo-irritable-Weasley", pensó la castaña, antes de seguir con lo suyo.

* * *

_¡Hola! _

_Y he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia. ¡Vaya! Ese encuentro entre nuestro pelirrojo favorito y nuestra castaña... espero les haya gustado._

_Poco a poco estos dos irán conectando más. _

_Quiero agradecer a __**fatty73**__ y a __**angy**__ por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado, ¡muchas gracias!_

_Bueno, nos leeremos en el siguiente capítulo._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger. :)_


	4. Capítulo 4

**Los nombres de los personajes, así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter, pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Hermione sonrió alegremente mientras observaba a los niños correr por el colorido campo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba de una actividad al aire libre, y aunque no fuera ella quién la estuviera realizando, era agradable ver como los niños corrían emocionados ante el comienzo del gran verano.

Encontró un lugar en una de las gradas y se sentó, sin apartar la vista de lo que se suponía era un juego de críquet.

—¡Hola!

Hermione giró el rostro ante el saludo dirigido a ella. Sonrió al distinguir a una mujer de cabellos pelirrojos que sonreía mientras tomaba lugar a su lado; junto a ella, un hombre de cabellos negros y ojos verdes escondidos detrás de unas gafas, le sonrió también.

—Hola, señores Potter —los saludó.

Los había visto en varias ocasiones las últimas dos semanas, pues su hijo James llegaba cada tanto a la enfermería con nuevas heridas y Hermione, de alguna manera, se había acostumbrado a verlos a los tres.

—¡Oh, por favor! Puedes llamarme Ginny —le dijo la mujer, sonriéndole afectivamente —. Eso de hablarnos de usted es raro para mí.

—Y para mí también —añadió el hombre, mirándola de reojo, luego mirando al campo.

—Bueno, de acuerdo, Ginny y Harry —accedió Hermione, riendo ante la expresión de gusto de la mencionada.

—Mucho mejor —sonrió Ginny, contenta —. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el centro médico?

—Van bien, recién terminó la campaña de vacunación y he atendido algunos que otros casos, pero nada grave —respondió Hermione, animadamente —. Es realmente tranquilo aquí, comparado con el hospital en la ciudad.

—¡Aquí están! —bramó una potente voz.

Hermione miró más allá de Harry, para ver a Ronald Weasley llegar. No lo había visto desde la ocasión en la que él había ido a disculparse, y ahora podía notar que lo único que había cambiado en él era su cabello, que estaba mucho más corto que la última vez que lo vio.

—Te has tardado tanto —le reprochó Ginny, mirándolo.

—Bueno, tú no tienes clientes que atender, ni un negocio que manejar —replicó Ron, pasándole un vaso de plástico con refresco —. Además, todavía ni comienza el… —se interrumpió al ver quien estaba sentada al lado de su hermana.

—¡Oh! Ron, ella es Hermione Granger, la doctora del pueblo —presentó Ginny, sonriendo —Y él, Hermione, es Ronald Weasley, mi hermano.

—Ya he tenido el placer de conocerla —murmuró Ron, lentamente —. Buenas tardes, doctora.

—Buenas tardes, señor Weasley —respondió Hermione, educadamente.

—¿Y dónde se han conocido? —preguntó Ginny, interesada.

—Bueno, cuando recogí a James en la escuela nos conocimos —respondió Ron, sin importancia. Su mirada se había centrado en el campo de juego.

—Espera, ¿fue cuando se arañó los brazos? —recordó Harry, no muy seguro.

—Sí, creo que fue aquella vez —asintió Ron, bebiendo del refresco que había traído para él.

—Interesante… —murmuró Ginny en voz baja.

—¡Eh, ahí está James! —gritó Harry y todos desviaron su atención al campo, donde los niños ya se habían dividido en equipos para comenzar a jugar.

Por unos minutos Hermione estuvo atenta al juego, pero después se levantó y bajó de las gradas. Se dirigió al pequeño puesto que había unos metros más allá de las gradas e hizo fila para comprar un poco de agua. Al parecer su intento por interesarse en los deportes no estaba funcionando del todo.

Nunca le habían interesado, ni siquiera cuando salió con aquél jugador famoso de fútbol. Y, tiempo atrás, cuando recién comenzó a salir con McLaggen, su desinterés al deporte seguía siendo nulo.

—Gracias —dijo a la vendedora que la había atendido.

Se dio vuelta rápidamente solo para sentir un impacto y algo frío extendiéndose sobre su pecho.

—Pero, ¿qué…? —comenzó a decir, mirando hacia sí misma, observando la mancha oscura que se extendía sobre su blusa.

—¡Oh, no! ¿Otra vez usted? —se quejó alguien frente a ella.

Hermione alzó la vista encontrándose con nada más y nada menos que Ronald Weasley, quien también había sido salpicado por el agua y su propio refresco.

—Lo mismo digo —farfulló Hermione, apretando los dientes.

—¿Podría disculparse, no cree?

—Usted también, ¿sabe? —regresó Hermione, devolviéndole la fulminante mirada al hombre pelirrojo.

—Bueno, pues yo no s… —las palabras del hombre pelirrojo murieron ante un grito en las gradas, procedido de un centenar de pasos y más gritos.

Los dos miraron hacia el campo, donde ya la mitad de los espectadores se habían reunido.

—¿Qué ha sucedido? —preguntó la vendedora, dejando un vaso de refresco a medio llenar.

Nadie respondió, pero todos se apresuraron a ir hacia donde el corro de gente estaba. Hermione les siguió, olvidándose del asunto con Ron, quien también la siguió, después de haber echado una mirada hacia las gradas y no ver a su hermana ni a su cuñado en ellas.

—… ¿están bien? —escucharon varias veces, mientras atravesaban la multitud.

—Debería de revisarlos la doctora —murmuró alguien delante de Hermione.

—Aquí estoy, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó, tratando de seguir pasando.

Al escucharla, las personas se apartaron para dejarla pasar; entonces Hermione pudo observar que dos niños estaban tendidos sobre el césped, uno con sangre comenzando a brotar de la nariz y otro con sangre en la coronilla.

—Tenemos que llevarle al centro médico rápidamente —dijo, después de haberlos examinados con premura —. Él necesitará puntadas —indicó, señalando al niño con la herida en la coronilla —. Y necesitamos parar esa hemorragia —añadió, apuntando al otro niño.

Al instante, la gente se apresuró a moverse, para dar espacio a que pasaran. Hermione iba a la cabeza, mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Ron cargaba al niño más pequeño, y que ese niño era James. Se guardó su sorpresa para después y siguió avanzando.

—Por aquí —indicó Ron, al salir del campo, guiando a Hermione a través de una serie de camionetas, hasta detenerse en una vieja Ranger verde —. Vamos, suba, la puerta está sin seguro.

Hermione no dijo nada. Abrió la puerta y se subió rápidamente. Ron le pasó a James y ella lo sostuvo; por el espejo retrovisor vio a Harry y Ginny subirse a una patrulla, y a, supuso ella, los padres del otro niño subiendo a otra camioneta todo terreno.

—James, James, James —murmuró Ron, encendiendo el motor de la camioneta y acelerando con velocidad —. ¿Qué pasó ahí?

—Le pegué en la nariz —respondió el niño, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¿Tiene un pañuelo o algo? —preguntó Hermione, mirando la herida de James.

—En la guantera —señaló Ron, virando con un poco de brusquedad por una esquina —. ¿Y por qué le has pegado? ¿Y cómo fue que te abrió la cabeza?

—¡Auch! ¡Duele! —se quejó James cuando Hermione le apretó el pañuelo sobre la herida, para evitar que siguiera sangrando.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Hermione, con una sonrisa amable.

—Es que comenzó a insultarme, tío. ¡Y a ti también! Te dijo viejo gruñón —contó James, sin dejar de hacer muecas de dolor.

—¡¿Viejo gruñón yo?! —se escandalizó el hombre, bufando —¡Já! Gruñón su…

—¡Señor Weasley! —interrumpió Hermione —Evite decir groserías frente a su sobrino y frente a mí.

—Para que lo sepa, doctora, no iba a decir groserías —masculló Ron, de mala gana, mientras detenía la camioneta frente al centro médico —. Y ahora, ya que estamos aquí, atienda a mi sobrino.

—Ese es mi trabajo —regresó Hermione, bajándose ella primero y luego a James.

Se apresuró a abrir las puertas, mientras miraba a James. Justo cuando pudo entrar, llegaron Harry y Ginny, y luego los padres del otro niño herido.

Rápidamente se puso a trabajar, sacando lo necesario de los estantes, yendo de un lado para otro, atendiendo a los dos niños.

—James, esto va a dolerte —le advirtió Hermione, ante la mirada aterrorizada del niño, mientras preparaba todo para cocerle la herida —. Pero lo haré lo más rápido posible, lo prometo.

El pequeño asintió y cerró los ojos con fuerza, mientras aferraba la mano a la de su madre. James no pudo evitar llorar y gritar durante el proceso. Al final, sollozaba y temblaba un poco, pero estaba agradecido de que la herida ya no doliera tanto como antes. Hermione le cubrió la herida con una gasa y limpió un par de rasguños que había en sus mejillas y les puso una tirita.

—Ya está, James —le dijo, sonriéndole animadamente —. ¿Puedes salir un momento? Tengo que darles instrucciones a tus padres para cuidar esa herida.

James sólo asintió y salió, limpiándose los ojos. En la pequeña salita de espera estaban Ron, el otro niño lastimado, los padres de éste y el entrenador del equipo, que los miraba seriamente a ambos. James tomó asiento junto a su tío y se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo.

Minutos después, Harry y Ginny salían, agarrados de la mano. El entrenador se levantó y los miró a ambos, después a los otros padres.

—Creo que es necesario hablar con ustedes sobre lo sucedido —dijo, con su voz firme.

—Sí, está bien —murmuró Harry, al ver que nadie hablaba.

—Doctora Granger, ¿me permite su oficina un momento? —preguntó el entrenador, mirando por detrás de los Potter.

—Sí, claro, adelante entrenador Johnson —asintió Hermione, apartando.

—Señores Potter, señores Fellon —el entrenador Johnson hizo un además con su mano, indicándoles que avanzaran, después él entró.

—¿Tío Ron? —llamó James en voz baja. El mencionado giró su cabeza hacia él y alzó las cejas en gesto interrogativo —¿Van a castigarme mis padres, verdad?

Ron se quitó su sobrero, se revolvió el cabello y suspiró.

—No sé, James; tal vez sí, tal vez no —respondió, al fin.

James asintió y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Hermione había observado aquel intercambio de palabras entre el niño y el hombre; Ron Weasley se comportaba muy diferente con el niño, pero aun así le desagradaba a ella.

Un cuarto de hora después, el entrenador salió de la oficina, dirigió un gesto de despedida y salió del centro médico. Los Fellon le siguieron poco después.

—Vamos, Richard —ordenó el señor Fellon a su hijo.

Y los tres salieron del lugar.

—Los llevaré a casa —anunció Harry, saliendo después de Ginny —. Tengo que volver a la estación.

—Sí, papá —murmuró James en voz baja. Se levantó y se acercó a su madre. Miró a Hermione y le dirigió una tímida sonrisa —. Gracias por curarme, doctora Granger.

—De nada, James —le sonrió ella, de vuelta —. Ya nos veremos para revisar esa herida; pero mientras, aléjate de los problemas.

—Creo que eso es imposible —comentó Ginny, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo —. Pero James ya tendrá una conversación con nosotros. Hasta luego, Hermione. Ron —la mujer pelirroja se giró hacia su hermano —. Pasaré mañana por la Madriguera.

—Sí, te estaré esperando —Ron le sonrió a su hermana y a su sobrino.

—Bueno, adiós —se despidió Harry y salieron de ahí, dejando solos a Ron y a Hermione.

Ellos se miraron fijamente, antes de que Hermione se cruzara de brazos y adoptara una pose pensativa.

—¿Sabe qué, señor Weasley? —preguntó, meditando —Creo que después de todo, Richard Fellon tenía razón.

—¿Qué quiere decir, señorita Granger? —regresó él, frunciendo el entrecejo y también cruzándose de brazos.

—Que usted sí es un viejo gruñón. Y sigue siendo maleducado —añadió, antes de caminar rápidamente a su pequeña oficina y encerrarse, dejando a Ron con la boca abierta y con la réplica en la garganta.

Soltó una maldición entre dientes y se colocó su sombrero bruscamente.

—¡Y usted —gritó, enojado —es una persona irritante!

La puerta de la oficina se abrió y Hermione se asomó por ella, dirigiendo una mirada fulminante al pelirrojo.

—¡Usted es un testarudo amargado! —atacó Hermione.

—¡Lo mismo podría decir de usted! —dijo Ron, dispuesto a no dejarse vencer por aquella mujer.

—¡Pues usted es un idiota! —farfulló ella, dando un paso más hacia el pelirrojo —¡Y me ha echado a perder una blusa!

—¡Y usted una camisa! —repuso Ron, señalando su pecho —Además, eso se quita lavándola.

—Lo mismo digo de su camisa —murmuró Hermione, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Realmente ese pelirrojo la exasperaba de una manera en la que nadie lo había hecho.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Pues bien! —bramó Ron, comenzando a desabrocharse la camisa de cuadros, que era de un color verde claro —Cuando la haya limpiado, me la devuelve —le dijo, y la aventó a los pies de Hermione.

Bufó, y se dio la media vuelta, con sólo una camisa sin mangas casi trasparente, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta por esa reacción.

* * *

_¡Hola! otro capítulo más de esta historia. ¡Vaya! Al parecer Ron y Hermione siguen llevándose mal. Como sólo ellos jeje. _

_Pues espero les haya gustado este capítulo y lo hayan disfrutado._

_Gracias a __**fatty73**__ y a __**INMARU**__ por sus reviews del capítulo pasado. Y a quien agregó a Favoritos y Follows._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente._

_Besos._

_Lunita._


	5. Capítulo 5

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Ron Weasley pisó el acelerador con fuerza, mientras maldecía mentalmente. ¿Qué había hecho?, se preguntó mientras salía del pueblo para dirigirse a La Madriguera.

—¡Hermione Granger! —gritó con enojo —Eres tan irritante —siguió diciendo, para después soltar otro par de palabrotas.

Ella lo sacaba de sus cabales. Ella lo irritaba con facilidad. ¡Lo volvía loco con su sola presencia! Y, ¡diablos!, como le molestaba aquello. Le molestaba de muchas maneras, y en grandes cantidades. Porque a pesar de todo lo que pudiera decir y pensar de ella, y de todo lo que siempre sucedía cuando se veían (sus ya peleas inevitables), a Ron le seguía pareciendo atractiva.

Muy, muy atractiva.

Y eso es lo que más le enfadaba.

Porque él no debería de verla atractiva.

No señor. No podía permitirse eso.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione suspiró, mientras caminaba por la plaza del pueblo. El sol resplandecía en el cielo, indicando un día más de aquél verano. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a ese pueblo y a la gente del lugar, sobre todo a los Potter.

Harry y Ginny siempre la saludaban cuando la veían, y ya la habían invitado a comer a su casa en más de una ocasión. Y el pequeño James no perdía oportunidad de aparecerse en el centro médico sólo para saludarla y por nuevas curitas para sus nuevos rasguños, al parecer el niño seguía sin salir de los problemas.

Sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia su pequeño hogar. Estaba totalmente distraída buscando las llaves en su pequeño bolso cuando un débil gemido se escuchó por detrás de las macetas que estaban a un lado de la puerta.

Frunciendo el ceño, se giró y escuchó con atención. Varios gemidos, junto a un maullido se escucharon segundos después. Guiándose por el sonido, Hermione rodeó las macetas y al agacharse y ver un poco más de cerca descubrió a un gato.

—¡Oh! —exclamó, al ver mejor al pobre gato.

Tenía pinta de estar enfermo, pues estaba muy delgado y su pelaje cobrizo muy apagado, y faltaba en varias partes; además, estornudaba, al parecer con resfriado.

—Pobre gatito —murmuró Hermione, mirando al animalito. Se levantó, entró rápidamente a la casa y después volvió con una vieja manta donde envolvió al gatito, que maulló de dolor, y lo cargó, para volver a entrar —. Debes de tener hambre —dedujo Hermione; pues si bien era experta cuidando humanos, de animales no sabía nada, no estaba especializada en ellos.

Dejó al gatito, aún envuelto en la manta, sobre la alfombra, mientras iba a la cocina. Buscó un cuenco donde vertió un poco de leche. Dejó el recipiente en el suelo, junto al gatito, pero éste ignoraba el alimento, maullando y estornudando.

—Vamos, gatito, come un poco —instó Hermione, acercándole el plato —. ¡Sólo un poco! ¿No quieres leche? —preguntó al gato —Bueno, ¿agua? ¿atún? Seguro te gusta el atún, eres un gato, a los gatos les gusta el atún, creo yo —añadió, para sí.

Pues ciertamente nunca en su vida había tenido una mascota, sus padres se habían encargado de que fuera así. Y cuando finalmente fue lo suficiente mayor para irse a vivir sola siguió sin poder tener una mascota: en el edificio donde vivía no permitían ninguna clase de mascotas y, si era sincera, muy apenas tenía tiempo para sí en ese entonces.

—Vamos, gatito —volvió a insistir —. Come un poco, o bebe, pero no te quedes sólo ahí.

Pero, en efecto, el gatito se quedó sólo ahí, envuelto en la manta, maullando y estornudando. Hermione no quería dejarlo ahí sin hacer nada, pero no sabía qué hacer. Tampoco sabía si en el pueblo había un veterinario o alguien que supiera sobre animales.

Sólo había una persona a quién podía acudir; no estaba segura de sí podría ayudarla pero lo intentó.

—Hola Ginny, habla Hermione —dijo, al escuchar que contestaban la llamada.

—¡Hermione! Hola —saludó Ginny, su voz resonando en la bocina —. ¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí. Bueno, en realidad necesito un poco de ayuda —respondió la castaña, mirando al pobre gatito —. ¿Sabes si en el pueblo hay una veterinaria o alguien que pueda ayudarme? Me he encontrado un gatito afuera de mi casa y parece estar realmente mal…

—¡Oh! —musitó la mujer, pareciendo pensativa —Bueno, la verdad es que no hay una veterinaria, pero sí que conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Hermione, aliviada por la noticia.

—Sí, es más… —Ginny hizo una pausa, Hermione la escuchó hablar a lo lejos, y con un ruidito, la pelirroja volvió a hablar —, Colín pasará por ti y te llevará; no te preocupes, es un chico de confianza, y James irá.

—Gracias, Ginny.

—De nada. Colín dice que estará ahí en menos de diez minutos. ¡Suerte con el gatito! Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches —Hermione finalizó la llamada y sonrió al gatito —. Bueno, ahora sí veremos que tienes —le dijo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación, para cambiarse rápidamente y colocarse una ligera chaqueta, puesto que la brisa por las noches era un poco fría.

Cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación para volver a la sala escuchó tres ligeros golpes en la puerta principal. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose a un chico de cabello castaño, que le sonreía radiantemente, mientras James, a su lado, saltaba emocionado.

—Mamá ha dicho que tenía un gatito —dijo rápidamente, asomándose por detrás de Hermione, para poder ver al gatito.

—Así es, James. Sólo que está enfermo —Hermione se movió un poco y señaló el bulto que formaba el gatito. James corrió hasta él y se hincó, observando al gato.

—Se ve muy mal. Pobre gatito —se lamentó el niño.

—Pues será mejor que lo revisen lo antes posible —comentó Colín, aun en la entrada.

—¿Puedo cargarlo yo? —preguntó James, mirando a Hermione.

—Claro —accedió Hermione, sonriendo —. Bueno, vamos —cogió las llaves y apagó las luces de la sala. Colín ya estaba encendiendo el motor de la camioneta cuando Hermione aseguró la puerta.

Extrañamente le pareció familiar aquella camioneta, pero igual se subió, sin preguntar. Durante el trayecto sólo James estuvo hablando, más bien hablándole al gatito. Hermione lo veía y escuchaba, sonriendo de vez en cuando, mientras que Colín sólo se dedicaba a conducir por el terreno no pavimentado. Tardaron unos diez minutos en llegar hasta el lugar y Hermione se preguntó dónde estaría.

—Bienvenida a La Madriguera —dijo Colín, sonriendo —. Supongo que habrá oído hablar de ella…

—Sí —respondió Hermione en voz baja.

Había escuchado sobre el lugar varias veces, e incluso sabía a quién pertenecía.

—James, lleva a la doctora al establo uno. Yo iré a avisarle a tu tío que has llegado —ordenó Colín al pequeño, mientras bajaban de la camioneta.

—Por aquí, doctora Granger —guió James, sosteniendo al gato en sus brazos.

Hermione lo siguió en silencio. Entró al establo, detrás de James. El niño había dejado al gato sobre una mesa y lo miraba atentamente.

—¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó, sin mirar a Hermione.

—No tiene nombre —Hermione se acercó a James y también observó al gato, que parecía estar peor —. Y no sé si tenga dueño, tampoco.

—¿Va a quedárselo si no tiene dueño? —inquirió James, ahora si mirándola con sus ojos castaños brillando —Yo quería un perrito, pero mamá no me deja. Dice que ensuciarían todo, pero yo creo que es porque le tiene miedo a los perros —añadió, en voz baja.

—Bueno, pues sería lindo tener un gatito… —confesó Hermione, sonriendo.

Justo en ese momento se escucharon pasos.

—Colín me ha dicho que… —el recién llegado se calló abruptamente, al ver a Hermione. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, pero en seguida adoptó su expresión seria —. No sabía que se trataba de usted —murmuró, mirando a Hermione. Pero luego miró a James —. Será mejor que vayas a cenar si no quieres que se enfríe.

—¡Pero quiero ver al gatito! —protestó el niño, mirando a su tío.

—Y tu madre me mata si se entera que no cenas a tu hora —dijo Ron, cruzándose de brazos. Hermione observó que llevaba un maletín negro y en la otra mano algo parecido a un estetoscopio —. Así que ve a cenar —añadió firmemente.

James refunfuñó, derrotado.

—De acuerdo —aceptó, caminando hacia la salida del establo —. Pero después de cenar, ¿puedo ver al gatito? —preguntó, deteniéndose en la puerta.

—Ya veremos —respondió Ron, aunque le sonrió —. Y ya sabes que…

—Sí. Ir directo a la cocina. No molestar a los huéspedes. Y no intentar engañar a la señora Hunter para conseguir doble ración de postre —recitó James, finalizando casi sin aliento.

—Buen niño —le sonrió Ron.

—¡Hasta luego, doctora Granger! —dijo el niño, antes de salir corriendo directo a la casa.

—¡Hasta luego, James! —gritó Hermione, pero no estuvo segura de sí James la había escuchado.

Ron la miró unos segundos, antes de dirigir su mirada al gato, que se agitaba entre la vieja manta.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —murmuró acercándose a la mesa. Dejó el maletín y el aparato a un lado del gato y se inclinó un poco, observando al gato minuciosamente —. Te ves muy mal, amiguito —murmuró, hablándole al gato. Quitó la manta con cuidado y el gato maulló. Ron frunció el ceño y se fijó en las extremidades del gato. Acercó una mano y tocó delicadamente una de las patas delanteras, pero el gato maulló con más fuerza y con su otra patita arañó la mano del pelirrojo, pareciendo a la defensiva —. ¡Tranquilo, tranquilo! Sólo quiero ayudarte —le dijo, antes de incorporarse. Suspiró y procedió a abrir el maletín.

—¿Qué tiene? —preguntó Hermione, hablando por fin.

—Parece ser que se ha fracturado la patita —respondió Ron, buscando algo dentro del maletín. Revolvió y comenzó a sacar varias cosas —. Y mientras tenga la extremidad así, no me permitirá examinarlo y seguirá atacándome —movió la mano, donde el gato le había rasguñado. Unas ligeras gotitas de sangre comenzaban a derramarse por su dorso —. Lo inyectaré para adormecerlo un poco y así poder vendarle y después examinarlo. No me gusta nada el aspecto que tiene.

Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Al parecer aquella era una cara más de Ronald Weasley que acababa de descubrir y le sorprendía enormemente. Pues era muy delicado con lo que hacía y trataba al gato con demasiada preocupación.

—Tranquilo, amigo —susurró Ron, acercándose despacio al gato. Con una mano lo sujetó por la barriga y luego, inyectó al animal, que volvió a maullar de dolor, pero en seguida se calmó y sus ojos se entrecerraron —. Bien, ahora sí a curarte —le dio una suave palmadita.

—Gracias por esto —murmuró Hermione, en voz baja.

—No agradezca, es mi deber —respondió Ron, atando una venda y una tablilla en la patita del gato —. Soy veterinario.

—¿Veterinario? —preguntó Hermione, sin esconder su sorpresa. Aunque algo así se figuraba desde que lo vio trata al gato.

—Aunque no lo crea —Ron alzó la mirada y la fijó en Hermione —. Aunque no he profesado desde hace años.

—¿Por qué? Se ve que es bueno en lo que hace —respondió Hermione, señalando al gatito.

—Porque mi hermano mayor, Charlie, también es veterinario — respondió Ron con simpleza, y siguió vendando al gato.

Hermione lo miró confundida. ¿Por qué sería un problema que su hermano también fuese un veterinario?

—Es una larga historia —respondió Ron, leyendo en el rostro de Hermione la pregunta no formulada. Iba a volver a fijar su atención en el gato cuando algo atrapó su atención. No seguro de haber visto bien, dirigió de nuevo la mirada a Hermione, específicamente a sus manos y confirmó que sus ojos no le habían engañado. No supo explicarse que sintió exactamente, pero decidió ignorar aquello —. Vaya, doctora —murmuró, terminando de vendar al gato. Alzó sus cejas mirando directamente a Hermione —, no pensé que fuera una mujer casada.

—¿Qué? —Hermione miró a Ron confundida, pero entonces captó la dirección de la mirada del pelirrojo y ella misma miró a sus dedos. En su dedo anular izquierdo brillaba una alianza de matrimonio plateada —Oh, sí… bueno —murmuró, nerviosa.

—¿Y dónde está su esposo? Porque, por lo que he oído, usted ha llegado sola —comentó Ron, fingiendo un tono de desinterés.

—En Londres, en la ciudad.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

* * *

_¡Hola! Sí, soy yo de nuevo._

_*Risa malvada* Con un nuevo capítulo que espero no cause paros cardiacos._

_Ya. Así que nuestra doctora ¡es casada! Sí, no leyeron mal. Hermione es casada… las cosas por fin se ponen interesantes y la historia comienza. Espero hayan disfrutado este capítulo, que yo me divertí escribiéndolo, no sé por qué, pero me pareció divertido. ¡Oh! Y lo que sigue, me gusta eso jajaja. ¡Más intriga! Sabremos que sucedió con la camiseta del (sexy) pelirrojo, aunque no sé si les importe eso._

_ En fin, gracias a todas las lectoras que leen, muchas gracias. Y bueno, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Besos. ¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger_


	6. Capítulo 6

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**angy:**¡Hola! Me agrada saber que te gusta la historia, en cuanto a lo de Hermione casada, sí, me pareció una buena idea. ¡Saludos!

**inmaru:**Jajaja bueno, debo admitir que apenas es el inicio, se la pondré un poco más difícil.

**Reina:**¡Hola! Gracias, espero siga gustandote. Y sí, lo sigo escribiendo y lo seguiré escribiendo hasta que termine. ¡Saludos!

**¡Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

—… enfrentándose a una demanda de divorcio —añadió Hermione un minuto después.

Ron levantó los ojos hacia ella y enarcó las cejas.

—Larga historia —dijo Hermione, pareciendo un poco incómoda.

—De acuerdo —murmuró Ron, hablando lentamente.

Acto seguido, se dedicó a examinar al gato. Pasaron cinco minutos en silencio, con Hermione observando a Ron revisar al gato.

—¿Le ha dado de comer o tomar algo? —preguntó Ron, sin mirarla.

—Intenté, pero no quiso nada —respondió Hermione, frotándose el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda —. ¿Qué tiene?

El hombre no respondió hasta unos minutos después

—Afortunadamente, nada grave —contestó el pelirrojo —. Además de lo de su patita, sólo está deshidratado y necesita comer. Probablemente lleve mucho tiempo sin hacerlo…

—¿Y qué hay de los estornudos? —inquirió Hermione, entrecerrando sus ojos.

—En un principio creí que tenía un resfriado, pero no tiene más síntomas que eso, lo que me hace pensar que es por una especie de alergia; lo más probable. El problema sería averiguar a qué es alérgico.

—Es raro pensar que los gatos tienen alergias —murmuró Hermione para sí, pero el pelirrojo alcanzó a oírla.

—Sí, a veces las personas ni siquiera tienen idea —dijo, sonriendo a medias —. Pero sí, tienen alergias unas que otras veces. Bueno, por la herida de su pata me hace pensar que ha sido perseguido por perros u otros gatos. Con unas semanas de buena alimentación y un buen baño estará como nuevo. Es un milagro que no se haya infectado de pulgas o garrapatas. También necesitará descanso.

—Sí —asintió Hermione, escuchando atentamente.

—¿Piensa quedarse con él? —preguntó el pelirrojo, señalando al gato con su cabeza.

—No sé —Hermione se encogió de hombros —. Creo que primero hay que ver si tiene dueño…

—No será difícil saberlo —comentó Ron, comenzando a guardar las cosas de nuevo en su maletín —. Puede pedir que lo anuncien en el periódico local. Mi hermana Ginny es la editora, así que no tendrá problema —Ron alzó la mirada y la observó fijamente, meditando —. Pero en caso de que decida quedárselo, le agradecería mucho que lo llevara a vacunar. Y también que le hicieran una segunda revisión, yo no cuento con los aparatos para hacerle una revisión completa.

Aquello sorprendió por completo a Hermione. Escrutó el serio y duro rostro del pelirrojo, y parpadeó dos veces antes de mover la cabeza de arriba abajo, un poco hipnotizada por la intensa mirada del pelirrojo. Sacudió la cabeza ante la repentina sensación que sintió.

—Sí, por supuesto —contestó, sorprendiéndose una vez más, pero esta vez por el tono de su voz. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Espere aquí, ya vuelvo —Ron se giró para cerrar el maletín. Levantó una mano y acarició rápidamente al gato, antes de salir del establo.

Hermione se quedó sola con el gatito. Se acercó a él y lo observó. El gato, al parecer, ya estaba dormido. Sonrió y en esos momentos se escucharon de nuevo pasos. James apareció de nuevo y entró, caminando rápidamente.

—He visto al tío Ron ir a la casa —dijo, ante las cejas alzadas de Hermione —. Me he escapado porque después no me dejaría salir luego.

—¿Por qué no? —cuestionó Hermione, un poco divertida.

—Se supone que sigo castigado —reconoció James, alzando un hombro, con la vista fija en el gato —. ¿Recuerda lo que pasó en el primer partido? Aún sigo castigado por eso, y como ya no puedo jugar en el equipo, es un poco aburrido este verano. Los Longbottom no han llegado aún.

—¿Quiénes son los Longbottom? —quiso saber Hermione, alternando su mirada entre James y el gatito.

—Amigos de mis padres y el tío Ron. Y también son clientes de la Madriguera. Vienen dos o tres semanas en el verano, es cuando más me gusta porque traen a su hijo Frank y él juega conmigo —respondió el niño con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero nadie jugará con Frank si sigue rompiendo las reglas —dijo Ron entrando al establo con una expresión ceñuda.

—¡En la torre! (1) —susurró James, nervioso. Alzó la mirada hacia su tío —. Tío Ron…

—Pasaré por alto esta ocasión, James, pero no la siguiente —advirtió Ron, apuntándolo brevemente con un dedo índice —. Ahora vuelve a la casa. Cuando regrese quiero verte en tu habitación.

—¿Vas a salir? —preguntó James, desconcertado.

—Iré a dejar a la doctora Granger a su casa —respondió Ron, esquivando la mirada sorprendida de Hermione —. Ahora despídete de ella y del gato.

—Adiós gatito, recupérate pronto —James le dio una palmadita al gato, luego se giró a Hermione —. Hasta luego, doctora Granger.

—Nos veremos pronto, James —le sonrió Hermione.

—¡James! —llamó Ron antes de que el niño saliera —Dile a la señora Hunter que si quiere ya puede ir a descansar, por favor. Y si ves a Richard dile que vaya a mi despacho más tarde, tengo que hablar con él.

—Claro, tío Ron —y sin más James echó a correr de nueva cuenta hacia la gran casa.

—No es necesario que me lleve a mi casa, señor Weasley —se apresuró a decir Hermione.

—Creo que sí lo es —rebatió Ron, adoptando una de las dos poses que Hermione siempre le había visto adquirir: el pie izquierdo separado y adelantado del derecho, con ambos pulgares colgados del cinturón, cerca de la hebilla —. Colín ya se ha marchado a su casa; ya está oscureciendo; y, por supuesto, no voy a permitir que usted se marche sola de regreso al pueblo. Así que —el pelirrojo extendió un brazo, apuntando hacia la salida del establo —, haga esto fácil y sencillo.

Hermione miró fijamente al pelirrojo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente suspiró y asintió. Tomó al gatito entre sus brazos y salió del establo, seguida del pelirrojo.

En el cielo ya comenzaban a brillar las estrellas y una fresca brisa revolvió los cabellos castaños de Hermione. El gato se estremeció entre sus brazos, pero siguió durmiendo.

—¿Doctora Granger?

La voz de Ron atrajo su atención. Hermione se había quedado de pie a unos pasos de la camioneta del pelirrojo, observando al cielo. Ron ya había subido a la camioneta y miraba a Hermione esperando a que ella subiera. Sin más, Hermione subió a la camioneta. Ron dio marcha atrás, hizo un giro y después tomó el camino que llevaba al pueblo.

Ninguno dijo nada en todo el trayecto, aunque Hermione lo miraba de reojo.

Ron mantenía una expresión inescrutable, pero sentía de vez en cuando la mirada de la mujer que estaba a su lado. Se contuvo muchas veces de bufar y preguntarle si tenía algo, porque si era sincero consigo mismo, esas miradas le ponían nervioso y estaba tentado de voltear y encontrarse con aquellos ojos marrones que le estaban provocado cierto interés.

Sólo abrió la boca para preguntarle a Hermione dónde quedaba su casa. La castaña le indicó el camino y pocos minutos después de haber entrado al pueblo Ron estacionó su Ranger frente a la casa de Hermione.

Por un momento pareció que Hermione diría algo, pero se arrepintió y bajó de la camioneta. Cerró la puerta con un suave golpe y sonrió al pelirrojo.

—Gracias, señor Weasley —agradeció. De nuevo parecía querer decir algo más, pues se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto nervioso.

A Ron le pareció interesante aquello y quiso preguntar, pero entonces Hermione habló de nueva cuenta y lo que le dijo lo dejó sorprendido.

—Lo invito a cenar mañana —no lo veía a los ojos, y Ron notó como se ruborizaba —. Sólo como muestra de agradecimiento por, ya sabe, ayudarme con el gatito y traerme a casa.

Ron no escondió su sorpresa. Apartó la mirada de Hermione y miró hacia el frente. Una mano apretaba el volante y la otra fue dirigida a su cabello pelirrojo y a su cuello. Finalmente suspiró y miró de nuevo a Hermione.

—Dígame una cosa, doctora, ¿cocina como lava? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Hermione miró confundida y Ron se soltó a reír. Aquello confundió más aún a Hermione. Y no sólo eso, sino que sintió algo cálido instalarse en su pecho cuando escucho la risa del pelirrojo. Nunca lo había oído reír o sonreír abiertamente como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento y a Hermione le pareció aún más atractivo. Asustada ante ese pensamiento sacudió la cabeza y frunció el ceño, molesta consigo mismo.

—Debo admitir que fue una buena broma —habló Ron, deteniendo su risa.

Se inclinó sobre su asiento, en dirección a Hermione y ella retrocedió, pero el pelirrojo estaba ahora abriendo la guantera y de ahí sacó algo que Hermione reconoció cuando él volvió a alzarse y mostró la prenda.

—Oh, lo siento por eso —se disculpó Hermione, completamente avergonzada al ver la camisa, ahora descolorida, que Ron había aventando en el centro médico.

—Me lo merecía —reconoció Ron, sacudiendo la cabeza, quitándole importancia.

—Entonces, también tome esta invitación como una disculpa por su camisa.

—No me gustaba, de todas formas —confesó Ron, riendo entre dientes.

Se quedó callado, mirando a su mano sobre el volante.

—¿Va a aceptar o no? —inquirió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño, aunque parecía expectante.

—Sí, está bien —contestó dos minutos después.

—¿A las ocho le viene bien? —preguntó Hermione.

—Perfecto. Nos veremos mañana, entonces —se despidió Ron. Volvió a encender el motor y miró a Hermione a través de la ventana.

—Hasta mañana, señor Weasley —regresó Hermione, sonriéndole.

Se apartó de la camioneta y dio vuelta en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa.

—¡Doctora Granger! —gritó Ron, inclinado sobre los asientos para poder asomar la cabeza en la ventana del copiloto —¿Cómo podré estar seguro que no va a envenenarme?

—¿Me cree capaz? —cuestionó ella, alzando las cejas y frunciendo un poco los labios.

El pelirrojo sólo se encogió de hombros, aunque sonrió. Hermione tuvo la tentación de acercarse y darle un buen golpe en la cabeza.

—Tendrá que averiguarlo entonces, señor Weasley —determinó al fin —. Buenas noches —dijo antes de entrar apresuradamente a la casa.

Ron se quedó unos momentos ahí, mirando fijamente la puerta. Luego, se marchó rápidamente de ahí. A mitad de camino hacia la Madriguera, detuvo la camioneta y miró sus ojos reflejados en el espejo.

—¿Qué diablos, Ronald Weasley? —se gritó fuertemente.

Había aceptado cenar con aquella mujer. Estaba sorprendido de sí mismo, y furioso también.

No iría, se dijo. La dejaría plantada y…

—No puedes hacerlo, Weasley —se reprendió, aun mirándose.

Además, una parte de él quería ir.

Y aquello le estaba asustando. Y lo asustó más cuando se encontró pensando en los ojos marrones de aquella mujer. Y luego comenzó a pensar en su sonrisa genuina que siempre le dedicaba a James, en como sus manos habían estado acariciando al gato, en su aroma que aún estaba flotando dentro de su camioneta. En su cabello salvaje, que por un momento quiso acariciar.

Meneó la cabeza, sacando a Hermione Granger de su mente.

—No puedes caer en eso —se dijo, suspirando fuertemente —. No de nuevo, Weasley.

Sería mejor ignorar todo aquello, antes de que se le fuera de las manos.

Sería sólo una cena de agradecimiento y después…

Después se mantendría alejado de aquella mujer de ojos marrones.

(_1) ¡En la Torre!_ No sé si habrán escuchado esa expresión, pero aquí en México es muy usada para diferentes situaciones, aquí es más bien como decir: Me he metido en problemas.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_¿Les dio tranquilidad este capítulo? Ahora vemos que Hermione está divorciándose; también sabemos que ambos tienen una gran historia detrás y… ¡Una próxima cena! Ahora las dejaré con esa gran intriga de lo que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo._

_Estoy muy feliz por los reviews del capítulo pasado, me ha hecho ilusión que más personas me digan lo que piensan de la historia. ¡Muchas gracias! También por los favoritos y alertas, gracias._

_Hum, ¡ah, sí! Bueno, para que no se preocupen, tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 10 de esta historia, recién comienzo en el once, así que por el momento estaré actualizando en un intervalo de, dígamos, dos semanas o menos. Porque realmente suelo actualizar cada mes o mes y medio. Pero ya saben._

_En fin, me despido. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!_

_Besos, ¡saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


	7. Capítulo 7

**Los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a la maravillosa J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Bueno, ya estaba hecho. Había invitado a cenar al insoportable Ronald Weasley.

Sintió una especie de vacío y vértigo en el estómago.

—Calma, Hermione —se dijo, suspirando.

Se salpicó el rostro y luego se lo secó. Dejó la toalla sobre un gancho y luego fue a la sala, donde el gato dormitaba sobre el sofá. Se sentó junto al pequeño animal y lo observó.

—Si no tienes dueño, ésta será tu nueva casa —decidió, mientras sonreía y acariciaba el pelaje del gato.

Se encontró admirando el color cobrizo del pelo del gato, pero realmente estaba pensando en el cabello pelirrojo de Ronald Weasley. Se detuvo en seco, asustada de lo que estaba pensando. Se alejó del gato y se encaminó hacia la cocina. Se lavó las manos y se las secó rápidamente. Se dijo que haría algo de cenar y luego leería.

—Viniste aquí a olvidarte de todo, Hermione —se recordó, hablando con un poco de dureza.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

—¿Tío Ron?

Ron alzó la vista y miró en dirección a la puerta. James estaba asomando la cabeza por ella.

—Pasa, James —le dijo, dejando los documentos que había estado revisando segundos antes.

El niño entró, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Caminó y se detuvo detrás de un sillón desgastado.

—¿Qué pasa, James? —preguntó Ron, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Puedo pedirte algo? —murmuró el niño, pareciendo nervioso.

Ron alzó las cejas, se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás, observando fijamente a su sobrino.

—¿De qué se trata? —cuestionó, con cautela.

—Quiero visitar a los abuelos, pero mamá y papá no me dejan —explicó James, rodeando el sillón y acercándose al escritorio. Juntó las manos como si estuviera rezando y puso una cara de súplica —Convéncelos de ir a verlos aunque sea unos días.

Ron miró fijamente a su sobrino sin inmutar su expresión. Un par de minutos después, suspiró y se inclinó sobre el escritorio, mirando a James.

—No puedo hacer eso, James —le respondió, mirando al niño.

—Pero… —James se calló su réplica. Después habló —. Podrían venir ellos y quedarse en nuestra casa o aquí. Tú tienes muchas habitaciones y…

—Ellos no van a quedarse aquí —cortó Ron duramente. James se calló abruptamente y retrocedió un paso asustado. Ron apretó los dientes y miró de nuevo a su sobrino —. Lo siento, James —se disculpó, suavizando su expresión —. Ve a dormir.

—¿Por qué odias a los abuelos, tío Ron? —preguntó James, sin poder evitarlo.

Ron volvió a endurecer el gesto y James volvió a asustarse.

—Ve a dormir —ordenó Ron, de vuelta.

James asintió una y otra vez y luego corrió a la puerta. La abrió de un tirón y salió. Ron se quedó mirando el punto por donde había desaparecido su sobrino y soltó una maldición. Se levantó y caminó una y otra vez por el despacho.

Él no odiaba a sus padres; aunque era cierto que no había tenido una buena relación con ellos desde hacía muchos años. Exactamente desde que había decidido convertirse en veterinario, o había hecho el intento. Pero luego sus padres habían salido con sus tontas ideas y se habían opuesto a su sueño y luego…

—No vale la pena recordar —se regañó, arrepintiéndose al instante de haber pensado en aquello. Se acercó al escritorio, acomodó los documentos y salió del despacho.

Cuando pasó hacia las escaleras distinguió a una de la joven pareja que recién había llegado ese día.

—Buenas noches, ¿todo está bien? —preguntó Ron, educadamente.

—Oh, sí —asintió el joven, que parecía de unos veintiuno o veintidós años —. Sólo estábamos charlando —señaló a su pareja, una joven de cara redonda y cabellos rubios —. ¿No va contra las reglas o algo así?

—No —respondió Ron —, pueden charlar, siempre y cuando no molesten a los demás clientes.

—¡Oh, descuide señor Weasley! —dijo la joven —Gary y yo no molestaremos a nadie y sólo estaremos un poco más aquí.

—Bien, entonces… adiós —dijo el pelirrojo, dirigiéndoles una inclinación de la cabeza y subió las escaleras.

Paseó por el segundo piso revisando que todo estuviera en orden y luego al tercer piso, para finalmente irse a su habitación.

Entró, como siempre, cerrando la puerta con llave, pero esta vez se quedó de pie recargado en la puerta, observándola el cuarto en silencio. Había algo extraño, se sentía extraño, pero Ronald no podía definir qué era aquello que se sentía diferente.

Suspiró y caminó hacia el closet. En la parte alta había una pequeña caja de madera negra asegurada con un candado.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había abierto esa caja; había demasiados recuerdos dolorosos dentro de ella; recuerdos que normalmente Ron evitaba. Pero el haber escuchado las palabras de su sobrino lo había hecho pensar.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había visto a sus padres e incluso a sus hermanos y demás sobrinos.

Buscó en un cajón de su mesita de noche y sacó una llave. Con ésta, abrió el candado de la caja. Levantó la tapa lentamente hasta abrirla por completo. Se quedó mirando el contenido de la caja, aguantando la respiración. Alargó una mano y tomó la primera fotografía que había dentro.

Era una fotografía vieja y Ron sonrió al reconocerla. Había sido tomada durante las vacaciones en Egipto que su familia había tomado cuando él tenía trece años.

Aunque no lo admitiera ante nadie más, echaba de menos aquella época, donde su familia era tan unida como cualquier otra. Pero a medida que fueron creciendo y grandes sucesos afectaron a la familia, las cosas cambiaron. Ahora su familia no era tan unida; por lo que él sabía, se reunían en fechas especiales, excepto Ginny y él, claro.

Dejó la foto de su familia sobre la cama, no queriendo verla más. Entonces tomó otra fotografía, un poco menos desgastada que la de su familia. Se preguntó por qué aún conservaba una foto de ella, después de lo que había pasado y después de todos esos años de no saber nada de aquella mujer.

Pero extrañamente, al observar el rostro de aquella mujer no sintió nada. No hubo ese resentimiento, ese odio, esa sensación de vacío que siempre había. Por el contrario, se encontró pensando en otra persona. En otra mujer.

Una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos marrones.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Ron Weasley se preguntaba si alguien había echado algo en su desayuno, porque en lo que iba del día ya se había golpeado dos veces la cabeza, astillado dos dedos y confundir tres distintos horarios y actividades. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de concentrarse en la organización de la siguiente semana, pues tendría más inquilinos.

—¿Señor?

Ron alzó la cabeza ante el llamado de Colín.

—¿Qué pasa, Colín? —preguntó, con desgano.

—El grupo para la caminata por el lago está listo, ¿quiere que los lleve yo o usted? —preguntó el muchacho, tocándose la nuca con un poco de nerviosismo.

Ron meditó aquello.

—Los llevaré yo —determinó, al fin, levantándose —. Tú encárgate de todo lo demás. Y cuida que James no se haga más heridas —añadió, mientras tomaba su sobrero y salía del despacho.

—Claro, señor —asintió Colín, sin dejar su nerviosismo.

Ron notó extraño aquello, así que se detuvo en la puerta y miró fijamente a su empleado.

—Bien. ¿Qué pasa? —exigió saber.

—Nada, señor —se apresuró a negar Colín. Pero Ron alzó las cejas, en un gesto claro

—Colín —dijo, con un poco de irritación.

El chico dejó que pasara un minuto, entonces rebuscó en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y sacó una carta. Se la tendió al pelirrojo, con dedos temblorosos.

—A-acaba de llegar —tartamudeó, negándose a mirar al pelirrojo.

Ron tomó el sobre, desconfiado de la actitud de Colín. Le hacía pensar que le estaba dando una sentencia de muerte. Para su gran disgusto eso parecía ser, pues sólo le bastó leer el remitente.

Quiso romper el sobre en pedacitos, pero no pudo.

Así que preparándose para lo peor, comenzó a rasgar el sobre y sacó la hoja blanca doblada en cuatro. Colín miraba de reojo a Ron, nervioso por la reacción de éste. El pelirrojo terminó de leer la carta y la arrugó en un puño. El poco color de su rostro había desaparecido y su mandíbula estaba tan apretada que le dolía.

—¿Señor…? —comenzó Colín, dudoso.

Ron alzó una mano para acallar a su empleado. Dando zancadas llegó ante el escritorio, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número sin revisarlo en la agenda.

—¡¿Tú sabías?! —gritó veinte segundos después —¡De que ellos vendrían! —vociferó, después de que le hubieran respondido. Tomó y soltó aire, tratando de serenarse —Hace unos minutos. Enviaron una carta —respondió, hablando en un tono de voz normal —. No, no dicen por qué. Sólo dicen que vienen. Llegan hoy… en unas horas, a lo mucho cuatro —añadió, después de haber revisado la hora en el reloj de la pared —. Está bien. Sí, de acuerdo.

Ron colgó y luego se dirigió a Colín.

—Llévalos tú, Colín. Y que James vaya contigo —ordenó, dejándose caer de nueva cuenta en el asiento.

—Sí, señor —asintió Colín. Dio media vuelta para irse, pero luego se regresó y miró a Ron —¿Tengo que ordenar que preparen una habitación más, señor?

—Sí, Colín —afirmó Ron, clavando sus ojos azules en un punto detrás del chico.

Colín salió sin más. Ron dejó caer la cabeza y la frente golpeó el escritorio. Se quedó así, tratando de no pensar en lo que sucedería o se dijera en cuanto sus padres llegaran. Sentía como sus músculos se tensaban tanto por la situación como por la posición. No alzó la cabeza hasta que la puerta se abrió de repente y Ginny y Harry entraron sin llamar; ambos con una seria expresión de desconcierto y preocupación.

Ginny estiró la mano sin decir palabra y Ron le pasó la carta. La pelirroja leyó, con Harry asomándose por detrás de ella. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que Ginny reaccionara.

—Bien. Bien. Bien —masculló, pasándose los dedos por su pelirrojo cabello —. ¿Para qué vendrán? —preguntó, a nadie en particular.

—Ginny, amor, cálmate —pidió Harry, tomando a su esposa por los hombros y obligarla a tomar asiento.

—¡Es que cada que nos encontramos las cosas resultan mal! —gritó Ginny, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

Harry acarició la espalda de su esposa y miró a su cuñado y mejor amigo. Ron le devolvió la mirada y levantó los hombros, para después dejarlos caer con pesadez.

—Creo que sólo nos queda esperar porque no sea tan malo —dijo, en voz baja, pero audible.

Ginny alzó la mirada y la clavó en el rostro de su hermano, odiando verlo así. Ginny sabía que Ron era un hombre fuerte, de carácter; pero también sabía que había muy pocas cosas que podrían derrumbarlo, y una de ésas era cualquier cosa relacionada con sus padres.

—Me quedaré y afrontaré esto contigo —anunció Ginny. Ron correspondió las palabras con una media sonrisa, pero sincera.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—¿Y James? —preguntó Harry, queriendo cambiar de tema.

—Fue con Colín a una caminata —respondió Ron.

Ginny y Harry asintieron. Luego Harry dijo que regresaría más tarde y se fue; Ron y Ginny se quedaron en silencio. Mientras Ginny pensaba en los motivos de sus padres para ir a visitar a su hermano, y de paso a ella, Ron meditaba otras cosas.

Pensó cuan irónico era que el día anterior James pidiera su ayuda para convencer a Ginny de llevarlo a ver a sus abuelos y él le había negado esa ayuda. También le había dicho que sus padres nunca se quedarían hospedados ahí, en la Madriguera, aunque no era porque él no quisiera, sino porque a sus padres no les gustaba mucho aquel lugar.

No se dio cuenta de cuando su hermana salió, dejándole solo. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Colín entró, con el rostro sonrojado y casi sin aliento, para decirle que habían llegado nuevos inquilinos.

—No se preocupe, señor. Yo los atiendo —se apresuró a decir el joven al ver que Ron comenzaba a levantarse.

Weasley vaciló, pero luego asintió y volvió a sentarse, hundido en sus pensamientos. Muy apenas reaccionó cuando James entró, saltando y chillando con emoción que sus abuelos llegarían pronto.

Sólo reaccionó cuando Ginny entró, y con el semblante más serio del mundo, anunció que Molly y Arthur Weasley acababan de llegar.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

—¡Oh, James! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cabeza?

—Me he peleado con otro niño —respondió James, encogiéndose de hombros —. Ahora no me dejan jugar en el equipo de críquet, así que el tío Ron me deja estar aquí.

—Bueno, éste tampoco es lugar para un niño como tú —dijo Arthur, revolviendo con cuidado el cabello del pequeño.

Ron oyó la conversación que acontecía en la sala de la Madriguera antes de entrar a la estancia. No había ningún inquilino cerca (tal vez Colín se hubiera llevado a todos), y se alegró por ello; no quería que nadie más escuchara nada de lo que se dijera ahí.

—¡Ronald! Ahí estás —su padre advirtió la llegada de él.

—Hola, mamá. Hola, papá —saludó Ron, educadamente.

—Ya me estaba preguntando dónde estabas —murmuró Molly Weasley, descansando las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Cómo están, señores Weasley? —pregunto Harry.

Ron reparó entonces en él y se alegró de que su amigo hubiera intervenido.

—Bien, gracias Harry —sonrió Molly, girándose hacia el azabache.

—¿Cómo va el trabajo? —preguntó Arthur, acomodándose las torcidas gafas.

—Tranquilo, como siempre —respondió Harry. Entonces miró a su hijo —. James, vamos, no has comido aún.

—¡Pero papá…! ¡Los abuelos están aquí! —protestó el pequeño.

—Tranquilo, James. No nos iremos —aseguró Molly, dándole un beso en la mejilla al niño.

—Ve a comer —le dijo Arthur, sonriendo.

El pequeño se retiró con su padre, dejando a los Weasley a solas.

—¿Qué tal el viaje, mamá? —preguntó Ginny, rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado.

—Sin problemas, hija —respondió Molly, amablemente.

—Debo decir que me sorprende su visita —murmuró Ron, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la pared.

—Dado que nuestros hijos no se dignan a visitarnos —gruñó Molly, fulminando con la mirada a su hijo.

—Sabes bien que estoy ocupado aquí —respondió Ron, hablando entre dientes.

—Si vivieras en la ciudad… —comenzó a decir la madre de Ron.

—No quiero vivir en la ciudad —interrumpió Ron. Debía de haberse esperado aquello —. Aquí tengo mi vida, mi hogar y mi trabajo.

—¿Y tu familia qué? —le cuestionó, esta vez, Arthur —¿Acaso no te importa, Ronald?

—¿A ustedes les importó cuando Ron necesitaba su apoyo? —gritó Ginny, enrojecida por la molestia que le causaba aquello —¡No! ¿Verdad? —dijo antes de que los señores Weasley pudieran hablar.

—Déjalo ya, Ginny —pidió Ron.

No quería admitir frente a sus padres que le seguía doliendo que no lo hubiesen apoyado en su decisión de ser veterinario; de que no lo apoyasen cuando había tomado la decisión de vivir en la Madriguera y echar a andar el viejo negocio que había iniciado el anterior propietario de la misma.

—No, Ron. No lo dejaré —sentenció Ginny, clavando sus ojos cafés en sus padres, que le miraban entre atónitos y culpables —. ¿Piensan que sólo ustedes tienen derecho a reclamar? ¿A decir lo que les molesta y lo que, para ustedes, es lo correcto? —a medida que hablaba, la pelirroja aumentaba el volumen de su voz, al punto de estar gritando a voz viva.

—Ginny, hija… —intentó hablar Arthur, pero se calló ante la mirada tan enfadada de su hija.

—¡No, papá! —volvió a gritar Ginny —Ya es hora de que alguien se los diga, ¿no crees? —miró a Ron, pero éste no dijo nada, tratando de mantener su dura máscara —¿Por qué no apoyaron a Ron con sus estudios cuando a todos nosotros sí? A Bill lo apoyaron cuando dijo que quería ser banquero. A Charlie cuando quiso ser veterinario. A Percy cuando quiso ser abogado. A George y… a Fred —en ese momento la voz de Ginny se quebró, al igual que los rostros de sus padres.

A pesar de que habían pasado casi diez años de la muerte de uno de los gemelos de la familia, el tema seguía siendo doloroso para todos; a veces, considerado como tabú.

—… con su empresa de mercadotecnia —logró articular Ginny, recuperando la voz —. A mí, con mi carrera en comunicación. Pero a Ron… ¿sólo por su estúpida obsesión de que todos estudiáramos algo diferente?

—Charlie ya había estudiado veterinaria, ¿por qué él no eligió otra cosa? —preguntó Molly, sin inmutar su voz.

—¡Porque eso es lo que a mí me gustaba! —explotó Ron, mirando a su madre y a su padre de una manera desafiante —Porque era lo que yo quería estudiar. Pero, ¿saben qué? —soltó una risa cargada de ironía —Ya no importa. Ahora sólo déjenme hacer mi vida a mi manera.

Y antes de que pudieran decir nada o reaccionar, Ron se marchó a zancadas de ahí. Fue hasta los establos, preparó la silla de montar, la colocó sobre el caballo favorito de James y salió a todo galope rumbo a los terrenos que había más allá del lago dentro de la Madriguera.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Se sentía exhausto cuando regresó a La Madriguera. La fresca brisa nocturna fue bienvenida por él. A pesar de que era casi medianoche aún se escuchaba movimiento dentro de la casa, por lo que se sentó en los escalones que daban a la entrada. Se quitó el sombrero y se revolvió el cabello, escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas.

Y sólo era una noche, pensó con un poco de amargura.

—¿Ron?

El pelirrojo alzó la cabeza ante la calmada voz de su hermana. Miró en dirección de dicha voz y se encontró a Ginny a unos pasos de él. Ron sonrió y palmeó el lugar a su lado. Ginny se sentó junto a él y ambos observaron el cielo oscuro.

—¿Y Harry? —preguntó Ron, en un susurro audible.

—Adentro, esperando a que llegaras para poder irnos a casa —Ginny hizo una pausa antes de preguntar —: ¿estás bien?

El pelirrojo se limitó a dar un asentimiento seco, y Ginny supo que no quería hablar sobre lo que se había dicho horas antes. Suspiró profundamente y cambió la conversación.

—Oye, deberías comer. Tantas horas sin probar bocado te hará mal —dijo Ginny, intentando bromear.

Ron sacudió la cabeza, declinando la sugerencia de su hermana, pero algo reaccionó en su mente. Fue entonces cuando recordó.

¡La cena con la doctora Granger!

Se había olvidado por completo…

—¡Diablos! —maldijo, en voz alta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ginny, sobresaltada por la repentina actitud apresurada de su hermano.

—Me he olvidado y… —se levantó y entró a la casa, dejando la oración a medias.

Cuando la pelirroja pudo reaccionar y levantarse, Ron ya salía de nuevo agitando las llaves de su camioneta. Ginny lo vio subirse y después a la camioneta alejarse dejando una nube de polvo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione se removió por enésima vez, incapaz de dormir. Faltaban minutos para las doce y, aunque llevaba casi dos horas intentando dormir, no podía. Tenía demasiados sentimientos encontrados como para poder cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al mundo de los sueños.

No quería pensar en Ronald Weasley ni en los motivos o razones para que él la hubiera dejado plantada. Aunque no sabía si decir "plantada" era la palabra correcta, ya que no era una cita, era una cena de agradecimiento.

Pero, por más que lo intentara, Ronald Weasley seguía colándose por sus pensamientos, con su risa enérgica y sus ojos azules, con esa actitud de siempre estar a la defensiva con ella, con su cabello rojo que brillaba bajo el sol.

Estaba sumida en sus pensamientos que tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta de que el timbre sonaba incesantemente. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose quién podría ser a esas horas.

Algo surgió en su mente. Más bien, un pequeño que había revisado al medio día con una fuerte fiebre. Tal vez el pequeño se hubiera puesto peor y necesitaban su ayuda.

Se levantó de un brinco y se puso la bata, anudándosela mientras corría hacia la puerta; ahora no tocaban el timbre, sino que daban fuertes golpes en la puerta.

—¡Un momento! —gritó, metiendo la llave en la cerradura. Segundos más tarde abrió la puerta, murmurando un "¿Qué sucede?", pero al ver levantar la vista, su boca se abrió con sorpresa.

—Sé que ya es muy tarde, pero necesito hablar con usted —dijo Ron, seriamente.

—¿Qué hace aquí? —preguntó Hermione, ciñéndose más la bata al cuerpo.

—Yo… he venido a disculparme —se sinceró el pelirrojo, tratando de no sonar nervioso; aunque tampoco sabía por qué lo estaba —. Le debo una disculpa, doctora Granger.

—Siempre sale debiéndome eso, señor Weasley, ¿no cree? —Hermione alzó las cejas y clavó sus ojos marrones en los azules ojos de Ron.

—Sí, supongo que sí —reconoció Ron, frotándose la ceja derecha —. Me he olvidado por completo.

—Me di cuenta de eso —atajó Hermione, no pudiendo reprimir su molestia.

No obstante, en esos momentos, se estaba dando cuenta de algo que no había notado. Y eso era que Ronald Weasley se veía diferente. No en su físico, sino más bien en su forma de actuar; había algo distinto en aquella ocasión.

—Tuve un asunto… difícil —Ron vaciló ante sus palabras, pero siguió hablando —, me he olvidado de todo lo demás que no fuera eso… Pero en verdad lo siento. Sólo… déjeme hacer algo para arreglarlo.

—¿Qué cosa? —cuestionó Hermione, estrechando sus ojos.

—No sé —Ron meditó en silencio, luego las comisuras de sus labios se alzaron un poco —. Concédame unas horas el domingo por la tarde.

Hermione no estaba tan segura de aquello, pues no sabía que planearía el pelirrojo aquél. Más sin embargo aceptó, y para su asombro, vio como el alivio aforaba en el rostro de Ron. Pero debajo de ese alivio seguían mostrándose otras cosas que no supo descifrar y que, por momentos, tuvo ganas de descubrir.

—Lamento haberla levantado —volvió a disculparse Ron, después de un largo silencio.

Hermione asintió en silencio.

—La verdad es que estaba despierta —confesó.

Y entonces silencio. Un silencio diferente que los hizo sentirse incómodos, ahí en el umbral, mirándose de vez en cuando. ¿Acaso estaba sucediendo algo? ¿O sólo era que los dos habían perdido la costumbre de estar con alguien del sexo opuesto así, sin hablar?

—Debería de irme, es tarde —susurró Ron, con voz ronca que hizo estremecer a Hermione.

—Sí —balbuceó Hermione.

—Buenas noches, doctora —se despidió Ron, sonriendo ligeramente.

Hermione le sonrió de regreso, le deseó buenas noches y luego se quedó apoyada en la puerta, observándolo. Suspiró cuando la camioneta del pelirrojo comenzó a andar y perderse por la calle.

Y Hermione se preguntó si había sido su imaginación, o realmente Ronald Weasley volteó la cabeza unos segundos para mirarla.

* * *

_¡Hola!_

_Sí. Ya, ya lo sé: no hubo cena. He tardado en subir el capítulo, ¡pero les doy un encuentro próximo entre ellos!_

_Verán, tenía el capítulo preparado, pero han sucedido varias cosas en mi vida que me han mantenido ocupada (pero no me quejo, jeje, soy feliz). Después, mi internet estuvo fallando y hasta ayer funcionó bien. _

_Así que en cuanto pude poner mis manos sobre la laptop, entré inmediatamente a para actualizar._

_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, que en serio me divierte y disfruto mucho al escribirlos._

_Gracias por los favs y followers, y más gracias por los reviews._

_Besos._

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


	8. Capítulo 8

**Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Guest: **Espero que este capítulo recompense la cena, si no, ya habrá uno que sí. Todo ese asunto es una cuestión que a lo largo de la historia se irá descubriendo el porqué de todo. El corazón de Ron quedó deshecho con lo que le sucedió, y él aún necesita superar ciertas cosas para ser el Ron de antes. ¡Yo apoyo tu sueño! Y qué gran sueño sería, eh jejeje.

Gracias a ti por leer, a seguir con esta historia. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

La camioneta se detuvo con un suave movimiento, mientras el motor ronroneaba una última vez antes de apagarse por completo. Un sonoro suspiro resonó dentro del vehículo.

Ron apoyó los brazos sobre el volante y el mentón en los brazos, con la vista fija en La Madriguera. La casa estaba en completa obscuridad; los débiles rayos de la luna se reflejaban en las ventanas…

_¿Qué demonios me sucede?_

¿Desde cuándo él salía como loco a disculparse con alguien? ¡¿Desde cuándo él invitaba a salir a mujeres?!

Sobre todo a una mujer como lo era Hermione Granger.

No. Definitivamente, las cosas se estaban saliendo de control.

Y eso le molestaba en sobremanera; pero tampoco podía quitarse de la mente la imagen de la doctora Granger, en bata, recargada sobre la puerta en la luz nocturna.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione cerró el libro suavemente, al ver que era inútil seguir leyendo, pues no recordaba ni siquiera lo que había leído al principio de la lectura.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, sentía nervios por aquella tarde.

En el centro médico todo estaba tranquilo, realmente no había mucho que hacer ahí. Decidió que lo mejor era ir a casa y arreglarse para su encuentro con Ronald Weasley. Así que se levantó y comenzó a guardar unos documentos que estaban sobre el escritorio; se aseguró de que las medicinas estuvieran en su lugar y orden y de revisar el material que quedaba.

Pocos minutos después caminaba por la plaza del pueblo, observando a los niños jugar y saltar de un lado a otro. Entonces escuchó una voz familiar que le llamaba.

La castaña se giró y sonrió al localizar a James, corriendo hacia ella.

—¡Hola, James! —saludó, cuando el niño llegó ante ella.

—Hola, doctora Granger —respondió el pequeño, con la respiración agitada —. ¿El gato ya se recuperó? Mamá ha dicho que nadie lo ha reclamado —dijo con rapidez el pequeño.

—Sí, el gato ya está mucho mejor —sonrío Hermione y miró alrededor de James —. ¿Estás solo? —inquirió, volviendo su mirada al niño.

—No, he venido con mis abuelos, pero se han quedado atrás —James miró sobre su hombro, antes de seguir hablando —. ¿Va a quedarse con el gato?

—Sí —asintió la castaña, ya acostumbrada a la actitud de James —. Aunque no sé cómo podré llamarlo.

—¡Yo podría ayudarla con el nombre! —exclamó James, con los ojos brillantes con ilusión.

Pero antes de que Hermione le pudiera decir que sí a James, una voz distinta llamó al pequeño. James se dio la vuelta por completo y Hermione miró más allá de él.

—¡Aquí estás! —jadeó la mujer, caminando deprisa hacia el niño — ¿No te he dicho que no te movieras?

—Lo siento, abuela —se disculpó James, sinceramente —. Pero he visto a la doctora Granger y me acerqué a saludarla.

Hermione observó a la mujer de cabellos pelirrojos, con varias canas surcando en algunos lugares. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella.

—Hola —saludó Hermione, un poco intimidada por la penetrante mirada de la mujer —. Hermione Granger —extendió la mano hacia la abuela de James.

—Molly Weasley —correspondió la mujer, apretando la mano de Hermione educadamente —. Así que… ¿usted es la doctora de este pueblo?

—Sí —afirmó Hermione —. Sólo tengo unas semanas aquí. Llegué de la ciudad…

—¡Molly, James!

La castaña había sido interrumpida esta vez por un hombre alto, medio calvo, de cabello pelirrojo canoso y de unos ojos azules intensos que se le hicieron muy familiares. Él debía ser el padre de Ronald y Ginny.

—Ya he conseguido lo que necesito, creo que ya es hora de regresar —caminó hacia ellos, con una bolsa negra en una mano —. Colín nos espera.

—Cariño, ella es Hermione Granger —presentó Molly, mirando a su marido y luego a la castaña.

—Arthur Weasley —el hombre dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

—Bueno, James, despídete de la doctora Granger —le dijo Molly a su nieto.

—Hasta pronto, doctora Granger —James parecía decepcionado por irse tan pronto, pero no quiso protestar nada.

—Nos veremos luego, James —sonrió Hermione, revolviendo los cabellos del niño cariñosamente —. Y no te preocupes, el gato no tendrá nombre hasta que me ayudes.

—¡Gracias! —saltó el chiquillo, emocionado.

—Ha sido un placer conocerles, señores Weasley —Hermione miró ahora a los abuelos de James y les dedicó una sonrisa amable.

—Lo mismo decimos —finalizó Molly, igual sonriendo.

Después, Hermione los vio marchar.

¡Quién diría! Acaba de conocer a los padres de Ronald Weasley.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione no tuvo que esperar a que tocasen el timbre, pues el ruido del motor le había indicado que Ronald Weasley había llegado. Y, efectivamente, segundos después el sonido del timbre resonó en la casa.

Espero un par de minutos, luego se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió, se encontró con el pelirrojo, que estaba de espaldas a ella. Ron se volteó lentamente al escuchar que la puerta se abría. Se miraron fijamente, para después apartar la mirada, incómodos.

—Hola —habló Hermione, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un claro gesto de nerviosismo.

—Buenas tardes, doctora Granger —el pelirrojo inclinó levemente la cabeza.

Hermione no pudo evitar notar como la camiseta blanca se pegaba al pecho del hombre, mientras la camisa a cuadros que traía encima ondeaba suavemente con la ligera brisa que ya comenzaba a presenciarse en el lugar.

—¿Lista? —preguntó Ron, después de carraspear.

Hermione apartó la vista inmediatamente y centró sus ojos en el rostro de Ronald.

—Sí, sí… sólo un momento —volvió a la casa.

Se aseguró de que el gato tuviera la suficiente comida y agua para el tiempo que ella estuviera fuera y luego cogió su bolso y las llaves y salió.

El pelirrojo ya había entrado a la camioneta, golpeteando sus dedos contra el volante. La puerta del pasajero estaba abierta. Hermione se subió y en cuanto cerró la puerta el pelirrojo se puso en marcha.

Ninguno de los dos habló y evitaron mirarse, Ron centrando la vista al frente y Hermione observando el paisaje por la ventana. No fue hasta un cuarto de hora después que Hermione le miró y habló.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó, al ver que habían pasado la señal que indicaba que estaban saliendo del pueblo —¿A la ciudad? —añadió, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño.

—No realmente —respondió Ron, dirigiéndole una breve mirada.

—¿Entonces? —cuestionó la castaña confundida.

—Pronto lo sabrá —contestó Ron, enigmáticamente. Y luego se puso a tararear.

Hermione le miró, esperando que dijera algo más. Negó con la cabeza y se giró en el asiento, al ver que no obtendría ninguna palabra de aquél hombre. Sin embargo, una sonrisa se posó en sus labios.

Ron giró el volante y tomó la desviación que llevaba hacia el lugar a donde se dirigían. Hermione estrechó sus ojos, con curiosidad, mirando la carretera que se curvaba a unos cinco metros por delante de ellos.

—Ya casi estamos —le comunicó Ron, girando el volante.

Hermione movió su cabeza de arriba abajo mirando a Ron por momentos.

Después de seguir la curva, la camioneta avanzó varios metros más para después tomar otra desviación, y luego, Ron estacionó en lo que parecía ser en una zona de aparcamiento, donde otros automóviles estaban estacionados.

Hermione abrió la boca para preguntarle en dónde estaban, pero el pelirrojo ya había salido de la camioneta. Así que Hermione lo imitó y salió. El pelirrojo aseguró la camioneta y con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Hermione que caminara.

El camino que siguieron más allá de los autos era de tierra plana. Ron hundió las manos en sus bolsillos delanteros y acortó sus pasos, dado que sus piernas eran más largas que las de la doctora Granger, y a ella le costaba un poco mantener su paso.

—¿Qué lugar es éste? —cuestionó Hermione, mirando hacia la multitud de personas que venían en dirección contraria a ellos.

—¿Exactamente? No sé —Ron se encogió de hombros y la miró de soslayo —. Es como… ¿ha escuchado del callejón Diagón? Ya sabe, el que está en Londres —agregó Ron, alzando sus cejas.

—Sí. He ido unas veces —respondió Hermione, recordando el lugar.

—Bueno, esto es algo como el callejón Diagón —contó Ron y levantó su mentón, señalando la hilera de negocios de donde personas entraban y salían —; nadie sabe cómo inicio ni cuándo. Pero ahora es muy visitado por los habitantes de Ottery y del pueblo vecino.

—¿Así que decidió traerme aquí? —cuestionó Hermione, cruzándose de brazos y mirando fijamente al pelirrojo.

—Creo que era justo que alguien le presentara el lugar —respondió el pelirrojo, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros y una media sonrisa que a Hermione le agradó.

—Gracias por tal molestia, señor Weasley —le dijo Hermione, mirando ahora los escaparates de los diferentes negocios por los que iban caminando.

Ron no respondió, pero le dedicó una mirada y una sonrisa más.

Caminaron en silencio unos minutos más hasta que oyeron que alguien llamaba al pelirrojo. Ambos se giraron para ver a un hombre, de mediana edad, fuera de una dulcería.

—¿Me permite? No tardaré —Ron miró a Hermione y ella le indicó que fuera.

Mientras Ron cruzaba la pequeña calle para ir hacia donde el hombre, Hermione observó los negocios que estaban unos metros por delante. Uno de ellos captó su atención: era una tienda de libros. Sin perder tiempo entró a la tienda.

Minutos después, cuando hubo terminado de hablar con Ben, el dueño de la dulcería, Ron se dio la vuelta para reunirse con la doctora Granger, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando no la vio en el lugar. Frunciendo el ceño, cruzó la calle y se asomó en los locales. Finalmente la observó detrás del escaparate de una librería.

Dudó un momento y finalmente se decidió por esperarla afuera. Observaba de vez en cuando hacia el interior, donde podía ver a la doctora Granger por la ventana, caminando entre los pequeños estantes, examinando cubiertas.

Y entonces Ron se encontró observándola fijamente; observaba como su ceño se fruncía en ocasiones; como las comisuras de sus labios se alzaban en una sonrisa imperceptible o cuando mordía su labio inferior. Le parecía graciosa la forma en la que su abundante y rizado cabello castaño se alborotaba, y los mechones de enfrente le caían sobre el rostro. O la suave manera en la que sus manos cogían los libros y…

Sacudió la cabeza, apartando la mirada de golpe. Apretó la mandíbula, regañándose mentalmente por su actitud. Realmente, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

Alejando todos sus pensamientos de aquella mujer, se dedicó a mirar a la gente a su alrededor.

Hermione salió de la librería examinando la contratapa de uno de los libros que recién había comprado cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se giró rápidamente, dio un pequeño grito y dejó caer el libro.

—Lo siento, no pretendía asustarla —se disculpó Ron, reprimiendo la risa, mientras se agachaba y levantaba el libro.

—Pues lo ha hecho —dijo Hermione, completamente ruborizada, tomando el libro que el hombre le tendía —. Gracias.

—De nada —asintió Ron.

—Creí que aún estaría ocupado —murmuró Hermione, guardando el libro en la bolsa y luego lo miró fijamente.

—Sí, bueno, fue algo rápido —el pelirrojo se encogió de hombros y luego comenzó a caminar.

Hermione lo siguió y niveló sus pasos junto a él. Caminaron en silencio por varios metros, hasta que Ron le indicó que parase un momento.

—Quiero revisar algo de ahí —señaló un local, una juguetería.

Hermione sólo asintió y lo siguió. El pelirrojo anduvo entre los estantes, sorteando a varios chiquillos que exclamaban con emoción ante los juguetes que había ahí.

—¿Busca algo en especial, señor Weasley? —preguntó Hermione, acercándose a él.

—Sí —asintió Ronald, mirándola rápidamente, luego se dirigió hacia otro pasillo —. Creo que están por acá. La última vez que vine estaban en este pasillo.

Hermione se puso de pie junto al pelirrojo, que ahora examinaba fijamente lo que había en el estante que estaba frente a ellos. En ordenadas hileras, había montones de figurillas de diferentes animales: caballos, perros, elefantes, leones, jirafas… de todos, incluso aves.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Hermione, girándose hacia Ron.

Pero Ron no la escuchaba, comenzaba a escoger varias figurillas, mientras murmuraba algo entre dientes. Después de haber tomado casi diez figurillas, alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos marrones de Hermione mirándole fijamente, con la interrogante en la mirada.

—A James y a Colín les gustan —se encogió de hombros, con sencillez —. Coleccionarlos, ya sabe.

—Bueno, de James lo entiendo —asintió Hermione, sorprendida —. Pero, ¿de Colín, en serio?

—En serio —afirmó Ronald, pasando por su lado para ir a pagarlos —. Es un pasatiempo que tienen ellos dos. Así como usted con los libros, que los colecciona…

—¡Yo no colecciono los libros! —se indignó la castaña, siguiéndolo.

—¿Ah, no? —Ron la miró sobre su hombro, con las cejas alzadas — No me dirá que lee todo eso, ¿o sí?

—¡Pues claro! —bufó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño — Para eso son los libros, para leerlos. No para coleccionarlos o tenerlos de adorno.

—Bueno, hay gente que lo hace —se defendió el pelirrojo, dejando en el mostrador las figurillas. Giró medio cuerpo hacia Hermione, y la miró —. Coleccionarlos y tenerlos de adorno.

—Sí, pero…

—Me disculpo, entonces —interrumpió Ronald —. Usted es de las personas que los lee.

Y sin darle oportunidad a protestar, se giró hacia el cajero y comenzó una charla con él.

Hermione pestañeó, confusa por la actitud del hombre. Aunque, bueno, eso ya no era novedad: Ronald Weasley la confundía demasiado. Más de lo que a ella le gustaría.

Ron pateó una piedra y luego miró a la doctora Granger, pensando qué responder.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo al fin, alzando sus cejas.

Hermione movió su cabeza con un perceptible asentimiento.

—Estaban con James —añadió, abrazándose a sí misma —. Me han parecido agradables.

—Agradables —repitió el pelirrojo con una burlesca sonrisa —. Sí, ellos son agradables con los demás.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —inquirió la castaña, frunciendo las cejas.

—Nada —se apresuró a responder Ronald, desviando la mirada. Pero siguió sintiendo la mirada de Hermione en él, así que, sin pensarlo, comenzó a hablar —. Mis padres y yo no tenemos una muy buena relación, así que el ser agradables, bueno… para mí, por lo menos no.

—Vaya, lo lamento —murmuró Hermione, mirándolo extrañamente.

—¿Por qué? —se extrañó el pelirrojo.

—No lo sé —se sinceró Hermione, alzando los hombros —. La relación con mis padres tampoco era buena, ni mala. Sólo era… distante, por así decirlo. Mis padres siempre fueron estrictos —contó la castaña, haciendo una pausa. Al ver que Ron la escuchaba con atención, continúo —. Fue por ellos que estudié la carrera de medicina…

—¿Entonces ser doctora no es su gran sueño? —inquirió Ron, con curiosidad.

—No realmente —afirmó Hermione, soltando aire —. Yo quería ser pianista. Bueno, ése era mi gran sueño antes de los doce —se rió Hermione, sacudiendo su cabeza ligeramente —. Y después me interesé por la abogacía. Pero a mis padres no les gustaba esa profesión para mí.

Ron compuso una mueca incómoda. Porque, al igual que los padres de la doctora Granger, sus padres tampoco habían aceptado su profesión elegida y le habían querido obligar a estudiar una carrera que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

—… así que ellos me inscribieron en la carrera y bueno, yo no tuve el valor suficiente para negarme —continúo hablando Hermione, sin notar la expresión del Weasley —. Y terminé siendo doctora. Aunque ahora no me quejo, si soy sincera. Me gusta la profesión.

—Me alegro por usted, doctora Granger —la voz del pelirrojo salió un poco ronca y eso logró que Hermione se estremeciera —. ¿Tiene frío? —preguntó el pelirrojo, al notarlo.

—No, está bien —susurró Hermione, con la voz más delgada de lo usual.

El sol se había escondido hacía horas, llevándose el calor con él. Ahora una brisa fresca alborotaba los cabellos de los pocos transeúntes que aún se detenían en algunas tiendas, comprando o solamente observando.

Ron desenrolló las mangas de su camisa a cuadros que traía por encima y se la quitó, quedándose solamente con la blanca de manga corta que se pegaba a su torso, y se la tendió a la castaña.

—Tome, úsela —le dijo, sonriendo —. Aunque no lo crea, sé de caballerosidad. Y mi hermana me mataría si se entera de mi falta.

Hermione dudó un par de minutos, antes de finalmente aceptar la camisa. Lentamente, y evitando mirar al pelirrojo, se la puso y el aroma del pelirrojo impreso en la tela inundó sus fosas nasales. Requirió mucho de su esfuerzo para no llevarse la tela directamente a la nariz.

—Gracias —susurró.

Ron sólo la miró unos segundos y luego asintió. Caminaron comentando unas cuantas cosas más.

Pero en la mente del pelirrojo comenzó a rondar una pregunta al notar, de nueva cuenta, la alianza en el dedo anular de la castaña. Se cuestionó por qué aquello le intrigaba, pero, como ya era costumbre, no sabía explicarlo.

—¿Señor Weasley? ¿Está bien?

Ron sacudió su cabeza y centró su mirada en Hermione, que le miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y preocupación.

—Sí, ajá —asintió, aclarándose la garganta —. Sólo me preguntaba… —dudó. Se humedeció los labios, y luego se decidió —, si no es muy oportunista de mi parte, ¿por qué aún lleva eso?

Señaló la alianza y Hermione dirigió la mirada hacia donde había señalado el pelirrojo.

—Bueno, aún sigo casada —contestó Hermione, insegura —. Creo que me he acostumbrado a tenerla puesta —confesó, con un ligero encogimiento de hombros; costumbre que debo quitarme. En poco tiempo Viktor y yo ya no estaremos casados.

—¿Viktor se llama su esposo? —cuestionó el pelirrojo, innecesariamente.

—Krum. Viktor Krum —asintió Hermione.

La boca de Ron se abrió con sorpresa y su mirada se clavó en la castaña.

—¿Viktor Krum… como el jugador de fútbol? —preguntó aturdido.

—Espere… —Hermione se detuvo y le regresó la mirada —, ¿usted… ha escuchado hablar de él?

—¿Qué si he escuchado hablar de él? —Ron sacudió la cabeza y sus labios rompieron en una gran sonrisa —¡Lo idolatraba!

—¿En serio? —Hermione se sorprendió aún más. ¡Quién lo diría!

Aunque, bueno, siendo Viktor un famoso jugador, no le sorprendía para nada. Lo que le sorprendía es que, precisamente, Ronald Weasley lo conociera.

—Sí. Bueno, eso fue cuando era más joven y estaba en la ciudad —aclaró el pelirrojo, retomando el paso —. Cuando vine a Ottery, prácticamente, me alejé de la sociedad y todo lo demás. Lo último que escuché de él fue había sido convocado a la selección nacional de Bulgaria y que, supuestamente, estaba comprometido, pero nunca se aclaró eso, o por lo menos que yo estuviera enterado. Pero ahora veo que sí era verdad —finalizó, echándole una extraña mirada a Hermione.

—Sí. Viktor siempre mantuvo lo nuestro en privado, cosa que yo agradecía mucho —sonrío Hermione —. Pero… lo nuestro no funcionó. Nuestras vidas eran muy complicadas como para poder encajar bien.

—¿Lo amaba? —preguntó Ron, pero al segundo se arrepintió.

¿Y a él que debería de importarle? Sin embargo, aguardó ansioso la respuesta de la doctora Granger. Hermione, en cambio, pensó en Viktor. Lo había querido mucho, demasiado. Pero, ¿amarlo?

—No —respondió, en voz alta —. Creo que más bien nos teníamos un gran cariño, pero nunca llegamos a sentir amor el uno por el otro. No de _ése_ tipo de amor.

—¿A qué tipo de amor se refiere?

Y ahí iba. Aunque no quería, no podía evitar seguir preguntando. El amor era uno de sus temas menos favoritos, porque no le interesaba en su vida; no obstante, con Hermione Granger, era diferente. No. No es que fuera diferente, era que se sentía como él mismo.

Como el Ron que era antes del suceso que marcaría su vida.

—Ya sabe, al amor intenso, verdadero… ése amor que dura para siempre —Hermione suspiró y miró a Ron con la curiosidad pintada en su rostro —. ¿Alguna vez lo ha sentido o cree haberlo sentido?

Ron sintió como su garganta se secaba. La respuesta a aquella pregunta era un sí claro.

Él había amado tanto en un tiempo atrás; de una forma única y completa, y él en verdad creía que aquello duraría para siempre. Pero estaba muy equivocado… ¡y de qué forma!

—Sí —susurró, con la mirada en el pasado —. Pero aquello fue una ilusión… una gran mentira.

Hermione se abrazó a sí misma al escuchar la voz dura del pelirrojo. Observó su perfil, su larga nariz salpicada de pecas. Sus ojos, que ahora se veían más oscurecidos por algo que ella no era capaz de entender. Y entonces hizo una pregunta que había vuelto la expresión del pelirrojo tan fría e impenetrable, que la dejó helada. Pero la respuesta a aquella pregunta fue aún más impactante.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Ésa había sido la pregunta.

Y el pelirrojo había respondido:

—Ella mató a nuestro hijo.

* * *

_¡Okeeeey!_

_Ese capítulo me lo imagino como: mirando una interesante película cuando de pronto la pantalla se pone en negro justo en el momento de suspenso. Bueno, no. Pero, mi plan aquí es dejarlas impactadas con este tipo de final de capítulo. ¿Lo logré? Alguien que me diga que sí, ¡por favor!_

_Ya, ya. No quiero que nadie venga a cruciarme por la noche. _

_Volviendo al capítulo, ¡ay, Merlín!, la historia se está revelando poco a poco ¡y lo que falta por descubrir!_

_Pero eso ya lo veremos más adelante._

_Gracias a las lectoras por sus reviews en este capítulo: __**fatty73, Guest, Lugrintson, magicamentemuggle **__y__** Laila 25.**__ ¡Gracias!_

_Si piensan que voy a disculparme por mi tardanza al actualizar, pues me dejan decir que... sí. ¡Lo siento! Pensaba actualizar la semana pasada, pero por el momento hay cosas muy importantes en mi vida que toman más de mi tiempo. Y hoy, aprovechando la mañana libre, decidí tomarme unas horas y así subir este capítulo. Así que ruego que me disculpen, y si vuelvo a tardar mucho, es porque realmente se me complica subir. Pero, eso sí, nunca dejaré la historia, hasta que acabe, así que no se me asusten. _

_Creo que me excedí con la nota, así que me despido de una buena vez._

_Besos y abrazos._

_¡Saludos!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger._


	9. Capítulo 9

**Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Guest: **Bueno, es que a mí me gusta sorprender con cosas como esas, jeje, nah, pero sí, Ron es algo multifácetico en esta historia (aunque creo que eso quedó claro. Y sí, conozco personas que piensan que los libros van de adorno, desgraciadamente). Ciertamente, con esta historia voy algo a la deriva, es decir, tengo cosas planeadas (ya sé a dónde voy), pero otras prefiero que salgan al momento. Y a mí me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el capítulo. Oh, bueno, será en el otro capítulo que veremos algo de Ron y Hermione. ¡Pero claro que sí! Apuntadísima al sueño. ¡Saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 9.**

Hermione bebió los restos de su té ya frío y llevó la taza hacia el fregadero. Lo dejó ahí, decidiendo que lo lavaría por la mañana. Algo rozó sus piernas, bajó la vista, encontrando al gato ronroneando. Sonrió, se agachó y lo cogió en sus brazos.

—Hey, gatito —le dijo, acariciando el pelaje nuevo y brillante que comenzaba a salirle.

El gato volvió a ronronear en sus brazos y cerró los ojos. Una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en los labios de Hermione mientras recorría el camino hasta su habitación.

Se echó en la cama, con el gato aún en sus brazos, y su mirada vagó hasta la silla del pequeño escritorio. En el respaldo de dicho mueble descansaba la camisa de Ron Weasley.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar la helada mirada del hombre, después de haber respondido a su pregunta. Aún trataba de procesar lo que él le había dicho.

¿Había querido decir exactamente lo que había dicho? ¿O tan sólo había sido una manera de hablar? Aunque dudaba lo último; la dureza en sus gestos, la rigidez en su cuerpo… todo indicaba que había querido decir lo que dijo. Pero, ¿cómo?

¿Cómo alguien podría haber matado a su propio hijo?

Era inconcebible, pensó Hermione. Para ella no podía ser posible; sin embargo, la expresión de Ronald le había dejado en claro que sí, había sucedido.

Pero había tantos espacios en blanco… y Hermione no estaba segura de querer saber la historia completa. Aunque, bueno, no creía tampoco que el hombre se la contara.

Tal vez podría preguntarle a Ginny, pero… no, no. No podría hacer eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y soltó un suspiro. Tal vez lo mejor sería dejar ese tema por el momento. Su mirada cayó de nuevo en la camisa del pelirrojo; se mordió el labio inferior mientras se arrastraba hasta el borde de la cama. El recuerdo del aroma impregnado en la camisa apareció en su mente y se sintió tentada de olerla.

_No, para_; se dijo mentalmente.

Ella no debía sentirse atraída por nada que tuviera que ver con Ronald Weasley. Ni por el hombre mismo.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Un ruido procedente de los establos puso en alerta a Colín. Aferrando la lámpara que llevaba en sus manos caminó por el lugar, atento a una señal más. De nuevo el sonido se escuchó, seguido del relinchar de un caballo. Se apresuró a ir al establo dos, de donde había procedido el sonido, y en cuanto entró, un haz de luz le dio en el rostro.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó una voz masculina, mientras movía la luz del cegado rostro del chico.

—Se…señor Wesley —balbuceó Colín, con los ojos entrecerrados —. Escuché ruido y vine a revisar.

—Hace horas que deberías de haberte ido a casa, Colín —le retó Ron, mientras ajustaba la silla al caballo negro, que soltó otro relinchido.

—Me he quedado un poco más —explicó el chico, rascándose la nuca —. ¿Va a salir a estas horas?

—Sí —Ron le lanzó una rápida mirada y siguió con lo suyo —. Ve a dormir. Usa uno de los cuartos de servicios; ya es tarde para que te vayas a casa.

—Sí, señor —aceptó Colín, sin rechistar —. ¿Necesita ayuda en algo?

—No, ve a descansar —repitió el hombre, apagando la luz de su lámpara.

El chico asintió y salió, dejándolo sólo. Ron esperó unos segundos y después salió, con el caballo detrás de él. Caminó unos metros y luego lo montó. Con una ligera sacudida de las cuerdas, el caballo trotó siguiendo la dirección marcada por Ron.

La brisa del aire fresco golpeaba en su cara, aligerando un poco los sentimientos contenidos en su interior.

Esa noche había recordado algo que había tratado de olvidar desde hacía muchos años. Aunque sabía que era inútil. ¿Cómo olvidar una parte de ti? ¿Una parte que significó la mitad de tu vida?  
Eso simplemente no podía olvidarse. Eso simplemente no lo olvidaría.  
Nunca.

Pocos minutos después dio otro tirón a las riendas, esta vez el caballo aminoró la velocidad hasta detenerse por completo. Ron se bajó de un salto y dejó que el animal vagara por el lugar.

Suspiró. Caminó unos pasos hacia adelante y se dejó caer sobre el pasto, a orillas del lago. No era tan grande, pero lo suficiente para que sus inquilinos pudieran pasear en bote de vez en cuando.

Se recostó sobre el pasto y centró sus ojos azules en el cielo: despejado aquella noche, con algunas estrellas brillando sobre el firmamento. _Estrellas…_ recordó cuando era niño y escuchaba a algunas personas decir que cuando alguien moría, se convertía en una estrella, que te vigilaba cada día.

Ron quería creer que él se había convertido en una estrella; que lo observaba desde el cielo y le sonreía, con esa sonrisa igual a la suya. Pero a sus treinta y dos años sabía que su hijo se había marchado a donde él no podía verlo.

—Aquí estás.

Ron se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar aquella voz. Se incorporó y miró sobre su hombro. La figura recortada por la luz se fue aclarando hasta hacer visible el rostro de Harry.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió Ron, volviendo su mirada hacia el agua.

—Estaba dando un rondín por la zona, he pasado a saludarte pero Colín me dijo que habías salido —Harry dijo todo esto mientras se dejaba caer al lado de Ron —. De alguna manera, sospechaba que estarías aquí.

—Me has encontrado —murmuró Ron, sin darle importancia.

Harry se quedó callado, mirando de reojo al hombre pelirrojo. Pasaron varios minutos sin que ninguno hablara. Harry soltó el aire y fijó sus ojos en Ron.

—Bien, ¿qué está mal?

—Nada —negó Ron, sacudiendo su cabeza —. ¿Por qué debería haber algo malo?

—¡Vamos, Ron! Te conozco. Sé que algo te pasa. Dilo —pidió Harry, exasperado. Ron no respondió —. Ron...

—¡Bien! —cortó Ron, molesto —Pasa que me gustaría olvidar, Harry. Eso pasa.

El rostro del hombre de ojos verdes cambió. Su mirada se ensombreció, a la vez que el entendimiento llegaba.

—Él de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Ron asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre será sobre él —añadió, con voz ronca. Carraspeó, antes de continuar —. Y yo… yo no puedo superarlo aún. Ni siquiera puedo decir su nombre en voz alta… Tendría doce años ya.

—Y si siguiera vivo, ¿lo seguirías ocultando de tus padres, tus hermanos? —preguntó Harry, alzando sus cejas.

En un movimiento brusco, Ron clavó sus ojos llenos de furia en Harry.

—Ellos no tendrían derecho a saber de él —gruñó, con la mandíbula tensa —. Ni de él ni de nada.

—Aunque no lo quieras, Ron, siguen siendo tu familia —dijo Harry, sin perder la firmeza —. Yo sé bien lo que has pasado, pero si supieran…

—¡Ya dije que no! Ellos no sabrán de nada… Menos de él —murmuró Ron, apartando la mirada, centrándola en el pasto —. Él no era nada de ellos, Harry. Él era mi hijo… sólo mi hijo —murmuró, abatido.

—¡No puedes ocultarlo siempre, Ron! —gritó Harry, desesperado —Algún día se enteraran. Así podrás superarlo —Ron balbuceaba negativas mientras Harry seguía hablando —. O por lo menos George… él y… y Fred… ellos te apoyaron cuando nadie más lo hizo, él tiene derecho a saber lo que pasó con Lavander y…

—¡Lavander bien puede pudrirse en el infierno! —estalló Ron, parándose de un salto y caminando hacia el caballo.

—¡Ron, espera! —Harry lo siguió y lo detuvo, obligándolo a mirarlo —Sólo quiero ayudarte, pero si no dejas que alguien te ayude… Escucha, seguir odiándola por lo que hizo no te hará ningún bien.

—¡Tú no entiendes, Harry! —vociferó Ron, sus ojos comenzaban a enrojecer —¡Ella lo mató… ella le quitó la vida! ¿Y tú me pides que no la odie? ¡Simplemente es imposible! Dime, ¿cómo te sentirías si Ginny hiciera lo que hizo Lavander, eh? ¡¿EH?!

—Eso es diferente, Ron —dijo Harry, con la respiración agitada, pero hablando tranquilamente —. Ginny no es como Lavander y no sé cómo si quiera te atreves a compararlas de esa manera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que sólo se miraron fijamente. Al final Ron hundió los hombros, derrotado.

—Tienes razón, Ginny no es como Lavander ni nunca lo sería —inhaló y exhaló, sacudió su cabeza y miró de nuevo a Harry —. Vamos, Harry, ya es tarde.

—Eres como mi hermano, Ron —el azabache le pasó un brazo por los hombros y chocó sus cabezas brevemente —. Siempre que me necesites ahí estaré.

—Lo sé, ciego —sonrió Ron, tirando de las gafas de Harry.

—¡Qué gracioso, Weasley! —bufó Harry, acomodándose las gafas de nuevo.

Y luego, ambos regresaron a La Madriguera a pie, hablando de cualquier otra cosa que no tuviera que ver con el pasado.

Pero cuando Ron se encontró sólo de nuevo, los sentimientos volvieron a embargarlo.

Y, por vez primera en mucho tiempo, se permitió llorar por la muerte de su hijo pequeño; aquél al que nunca pudo ver crecer.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Hermione sonrío a modo de despedida a su pequeño paciente y a la madre de éste. Cuando estuvo sola de nuevo, regresó a su oficina y se dejó caer en la silla. La semana estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Aunque aquél jueves se le estaba haciendo demasiado largo.

La correspondencia que había recogido ese día en la oficina de correos estaba amontonada sobre el escritorio, a un lado de la carpeta donde llevaba un registro de todos los que acudían al centro.

Tomó los pocos sobres y los pasó lentamente: dos de ellos eran del banco, uno era del hospital donde trabajaba antes de irse de la ciudad, dos más de algunos de sus compañeros de la universidad y el último de su abogado.

Ése fue el que llamó su atención. Dejó el resto de los sobres en el escritorio y procedió a abrir el que había seleccionado. Sacó la hoja blanca doblada y la alisó antes de comenzar a leer.

Leyó atentamente cada una de las palabras y al finalizar soltó un gran suspiro.

Viktor había firmado ya los papeles del divorcio, sólo quedaba recoger la papelería.

Realmente no sabía qué sentir sobre aquello... finalmente había dado por concluido aquel matrimonio que nunca había funcionado. Ya nada le unía a Viktor. Nada. Más sin embargo tenía una sensación parecida a la nostalgia.

Dejó sus pensamientos y sentimientos de lado cuando escuchó alboroto en la salita de espera.

—¡Doctora Granger! —alguien gritaba mientras ella abría la puerta.

Al hacerlo se topó frente a frente con un preocupado Ron Weasley. Sus ojos se encontraron por segundos antes de que Ron se apartara y dejara ver a un hombre joven cargando a una mujer.

—Pase y déjela en la camilla —ordenó Hermione, sin perder tiempo, volviendo a entrar a la oficina.

El joven hizo lo indicado y se quedó sosteniendo la mano de la mujer. Ambos se veían pálidos.

—¿Qué sucedió? —inquirió Hermione mientras revisaba los signos vitales de la paciente.

—Estábamos dando una caminata y luego comenzó a sentirse mal —explicó el joven, sin apartar el rostro de su pareja —. Después se desmayó y aún no reacciona.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así? —preguntó Hermione.

—Siete minutos a lo mucho. Vinimos enseguida —esta vez respondió Ron. Se había quedado en la puerta, observando —. ¿Cree que sea algo malo?

—Aún no puedo saberlo —murmuró Hermione al mismo tiempo que la chica volvía en sí.

—¡Sarah, Sarah! ¿Cómo te sientes? —arrolló el joven, tomando el rostro de la muchacha entre sus manos.

—Siento que la cabeza me da vueltas —respondió Sarah, haciendo el intento de incorporarse.

—Permanezca acostada —indicó Hermione —. ¿Podrían salir un momento? —miró en dirección de Ron y del joven.

—Ve, John. Ya estoy bien —alentó Sarah, al ver el rostro reticente del joven.

Éste asintió lentamente, le dio un beso en la frente y luego salió, mirando sobre su hombro. Ron lo siguió, después de dirigirle una mirada a Hermione, y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Durante un cuarto de hora, Hermione interrogó a su paciente, anotando varios de los síntomas que la joven había tenido durante las últimas semanas. Frunció el ceño, pensativa.

—¿Qué pasa, doctora? —preguntó la joven, ansiosa —¿Tengo algo malo?

—Malo, malo… creo que no —Hermione sonrió tranquilizadoramente —. Espere un momento.

Salió a la sala de espera, donde además de Ron y John, ahora estaba Colin, el empleado de Ron.

—Señor Weasley, ¿le importaría si le pido un favor a Colin? —preguntó Hermione.

—Mejor pregúntele usted a él —dijo Ron, con un encogimiento de hombros.

—No me importaría —se apresuró a decir Colin, sonriendo —. ¿En qué puedo ayudarla, doctora Granger?

Hermione sonrió agradecida y le murmuró en voz baja. Colin asintió firmemente y luego salió del lugar. Tanto Ron como John los miraron confundidos.

—En un momento podrá ver de nuevo a su… —Hermione dudó ante la palabra.

—Esposa, es mi esposa —completó el joven. Se levantó y alzó una mano en dirección a Hermione —. John Walker.

—Un gusto, señor Walker —la castaña estrechó la mano de John y sonrió —. Soy la doctora Hermione Granger.

Unas palabras más y Hermione volvió a entrar a la oficina. Diez minutos después Colin regresó con una bolsa de papel marrón. Tocó la puerta de la oficina, le pasó la bolsa a Hermione y luego se sentó junto a Ron.

—¿Qué te ha pedido? —inquirió el pelirrojo, en voz baja.

—Una cosa —respondió Colin, evasivo. Sintió la mirada de Ron en él —. Esperaré afuera.

Salió de nueva cuenta, ante la atenta mirada de Ron.

Pasaron otros diez minutos antes de que Hermione saliera y les informara que todo estaba bien y que ya podían pasar. John entró sin perder tiempo; Ron se rezagó un poco, y finalmente se acercó, quedándose de nuevo cerca de la puerta.

—La doctora Granger cree que estoy embarazada —estaba diciendo en ese momento Sarah a John.

—¿En… en serio? —preguntó el hombre, mirando de su esposa a Hermione.

—Los síntomas apuntan a eso —asintió Hermione —. Se ha hecho la prueba de embarazo farmacéutica y ésta ha salido positiva —señaló la prueba que estaba en la camilla, a un lado de Sarah.

—Pero… yo… —John abría y cerraba la boca sin llegar a pronunciar nada.

—Aunque será necesario que acudan con un especialista —siguió diciendo Hermione —. Por el momento, aconsejo que guarde reposo y no realice actividades que exijan de mucho esfuerzo y energía…

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó John, saliendo de su aturdimiento —¡Wow! ¡Vamos a ser padres! —una gran sonrisa se extendió en sus labios y miraba a su esposa con ojos brillantes.

—Aún no es seguro —recordó Sarah, acariciando la mejilla de John.

—¡Pues ya mismo regresamos a la ciudad! —dijo John, efusivamente —Gracias, doctora Granger —estrechó otra vez la mano de Hermione —. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó, ahora a Ron.

—Sí, claro. Adelante —Ron asintió y se apartó.

Los dos jóvenes se despidieron de Hermione y salieron. Ron estaba a punto de salir también cuando escuchó que Hermione le llamaba.

—Señor Weasley —Ron se volvió a ella —, ¿se encuentra bien? Parece… —dejó la frase a medio terminar.

Ron se debatió mentalmente. La última vez que se habían visto habían tenido una conversación muy extraña que había acabado con una confesión por parte de él. Y, aunque no podía explicarse el porqué, de alguna manera necesitaba explicarle por lo menos una parte.

—¿Señor Weasley? —repitió Hermione, dudosa.

—¿A qué horas cierra aquí? —preguntó, en cambio.

—Normalmente a estas horas —respondió la castaña, después de revisar la hora en el reloj en su muñeca —. En unos veinte minutos.

—Vale, entonces… ¿le parece dar una vuelta por el pueblo? —preguntó seriamente, sin dejar ver algún sentimiento.

Hermione, por el contrario, no pudo esconder su sorpresa. Pero tras unos segundos se repuso y asintió.

—Sí, está bien. De acuerdo —susurró.

—Bien —finalizó Ron y abandonó la sala.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza y luego procedió a ordenar antes de irse.

Ron le indicó a Colin que llevara a los Walker a la Madriguera y que al regresar por la noche, se trajera su camioneta y la dejara en casa de los Potter; él la recogería ahí.

Colin asintió y se despidió de su jefe. Ron, mientras tanto, espero fuera del centro médico a que pasaran los veinte minutos.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Weasley? —se cuestionó, alzando el rostro hacia el cielo y soltando una exhalación.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Ya sé que con el capítulo anterior quedaron dudas sobre lo que había sucedido con nuestro pelirrojo. En éste hemos visto/leído un poco más de esa historia, pero aun así, como ya lo dijo Hermione, quedan espacios en blanco. Pero no se preocupen, ya se irán llenando._

_Estoy muy contenta por los reviews del capítulo pasado, me han hecho muy feliz. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Pido disculpa por tardar en actulizar, pero se debe a que tenía una especie de bloqueo y recién estoy saliendo de ella, aunque no con este capítulo, si no con el 11. Así que si me tardo en subir el que sigue (que ya está escrito), es porque aún tengo problemas con el 11. _

_Eh, creo que eso es todo. ¡Nos leemos!_

_Saluditos y besitos._

_LunitaEmo-Granger. _


	10. Capítulo 10

** Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Guest: **Que por mí no hay mucho problema en que lo consueles, pero Hermione es la importante aquí, no sé si Ron quiera hijos en este momento. Ron aún tiene muy presente a su hijo, aunque trate de no hacerlo, pero sí, es algo que se lleve. En cuanto a qué sucedió con Lavander y el hijo, no diré nada por el momento, la historia lo demostrará a su tiempo. Me han agradado mucho tus palabras, porque quise hacerlo algo real y no caer tanto en lo ficticio ni tampoco hacerlo muy exagerado, así que eso me ha demostrado que lo logré.

Bueno, van a pasar cosas, pero mejor dejo que leas lo que sucede.

Gracias a ti, ¡saludos!

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Hermione echó llave a la puerta del centro médico y dio media vuelta. Al hacerlo, se topó de frente con Ron. Dio un respingo y retrocedió hasta estar pegada a la pared.

Ron alzó las cejas, con una mirada divertida y curiosa.

—¿Ha estado aquí afuera todo este tiempo? —preguntó Hermione, deseando que no la mirara de aquella manera.

—No realmente —respondió Ronald, creando más distancia entre ellos —. Fui a… otro lugar —añadió, luego de dudar —, y he regresado unos minutos antes.

—Bien —murmuró Hermione, confusa.

Ron volvió a alzar las cejas. Sonrió a medias y luego se movió un poco y comenzó a caminar; Hermione se ubicó a su lado en cuestión de segundos.

—Así que… ¿a qué debo su invitación? —preguntó Hermione, dudando en la última palabra.

Ron no respondió en seguida. Caminó un poco más por las calles, y justo antes de llegar a la plaza del pueblo, habló.

—Creo que le debo una explicación —suspiró pesadamente, sintiendo la mirada de Hermione en él.

—¿Una explicación? —repitió Hermione, confusa.

Ron sacudió la cabeza. En serio, ¿en qué estaba pensando cuando la invitó a dar una vuelta?

—Nuestra última charla. El domingo —se decidió a responder al fin, con algo de incomodidad.

—¡Ah! Sí, eso… —masculló Hermione, recordando con precisión las últimas palabras del pelirrojo aquella noche.

Era más que notoria la tensión que en esos momentos estaba comenzando a formarse a su alrededor. Y es que mientras Ron seguía tratando de comprender el porqué de aquella necesidad de justificarse, Hermione se encontraba confundida por la actitud de aquel hombre.

—Ella nunca se mostró alegre con el embarazo —soltó Ron, de pronto, mirando hacia el frente. Hermione alzó la mirada y la fijó en el rostro del pelirrojo, intentando descifrarlo, inútilmente —. Es decir… bueno, ella simplemente no era como las demás mujeres. Y ver... —se rascó la nuca, sin saber cómo continuar —, sólo me pregunto por qué ella no pudo sentirse como la esposa de Walker. No sé, cualquier mujer se sentiría feliz de tener un hijo, ¿no cree? ¿Usted se sentiría feliz?

Ron la miró fijamente, esperando una respuesta. Hermione ladeó la cabeza y meditó todo lo que Ron Weasley acababa de decirle y preguntarle.

—Bueno —comenzó —, no todas las mujeres somos iguales, ¿sabe? Así que no puedo decirle que no creo eso. Y en mi caso, supongo que sí. Lo sabré si en algún momento llego a tener hijos.

Ron asintió lentamente y apartó la mirada. Caminaron de nuevo en silencio. La mente del pelirrojo comenzaba a llenarse de recuerdos. Recuerdos y más recuerdos; de alguna manera, siempre terminaban volviendo. Había sido estúpido creer que los eliminaría del todo.

—¿Señor Weasley? —tanteó Hermione, al ver la expresión ida del pelirrojo.

Ron agitó su cabeza y compuso una sonrisa.

—Vamos por un helado.

Entonces, sin planearlo ni esperarlo, envolvió su mano alrededor de la mano de Hermione y tiró de ella hasta el puesto de helados que estaba cerca de la fuente que adornaba la plaza central del pueblo.

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron con sorpresa, al sentir la calidez que desprendían los dedos de aquel hombre pelirrojo. Y entonces se encontraba siendo arrastrada por Ron hacía el puesto de helados.

Bueno, ése era su destino, pero el pelirrojo se detuvo de pronto, provocando que Hermione chocara con el costado de Ron.

—¡Hola, Ron! —Hermione escuchó aquella voz femenina que no tardó en distinguir.

—Ginny —saludó el Weasley y a Hermione le pareció notar un pequeño grado de nerviosismo en su voz.

—Me sorprende verte por… —Ginny dejó la frase inconclusa al notar detrás de Ron a Hermione —, ¿Hermione?

La castaña salió de detrás de Ron y así pudo ver fijamente a la pelirroja, que la miraba con las cejas alzadas.

—Hola, Ginny —saludó, tratando de parecer tranquila.

—¿Pero qué…? —los señaló a los dos, confusa. Entonces su mirada se dirigió hacia abajo. Donde las manos de Ron y Hermione aún seguían unidas, y una lenta y pícara sonrisa comenzaba a dibujar en sus labios.

—Mierda —maldijo Ron por lo bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que Hermione lo escuchara.

Hermione le pellizcó la mano a Ron, en reprimenda por la palabra. Ron le dirigió una furiosa mirada y los dos se soltaron de un tirón.

—Así que ustedes… —Ginny volvió a atraer la atención de ambos, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios y sus cejas enarcadas con diversión.

—¡Ni siquiera lo digas, Ginebra! —se apresuró a decir Ron, frunciendo su ceño y cruzando los brazos.

—¿Decir qué? —cuestionó Ginny, evidentemente disfrutando de la situación.

—¡Tú sabes qué! —la acusó Ron, bufando.

Hermione miraba de uno a otro, tratando de entender un poco de aquel intercambio de frases.

—¡Mamá, mamá!

El gritó de James sonó a unos metros de distancia. Los tres, olvidando su antigua discusión, se giraron en dirección al niño, que venía corriendo en esos momentos.

—¡Sí los encontré! —derrapó un poco antes de detenerse frente a su madre agitando una bolsa de lo que parecían ser dulces. Sonrió abiertamente y su rostro giró unos cuantos grados, mirando a Ron y Hermione —¡Tío Ron! ¡Doctora Granger!

—James —el hombre pelirrojo sonrió y agitó los cabellos negros de su sobrino.

—Hola, James —saludó Hermione, componiendo una sonrisa agradable.

Después de eso siguió un silencio que nadie supo llenar. James miraba confundido de su madre, a su tío a la doctora Granger, preguntándose qué sucedía. Sacudió su cabeza y llamó la atención de su tío.

—Ahora que ya los abuelos se fueron, ¿ya voy a poder ayudarte de nuevo?

—Eh… —Ron se aclaró la garganta —, claro James. Como siempre.

—Tengo una idea —aclamó de pronto Ginny, volviendo a sonreír —. ¿Por qué no vienen a cenar los dos esta noche?

Ron no se negó, después de todo había planeado estar en casa de los Potter hasta que Colín regresara. Así que sólo miraron a Hermione, quien se negó en un principio, pero ante la insistencia de James y Ginny, aceptó finalmente.

—Creo que el helado lo dejaremos para después —murmuró Ron, caminando junto a Hermione.

Ésta fijó sus ojos en él. ¿Acaso eso indicaba que volverían a verse? Oh, sí. Claro que sí.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras Ginny y Hermione (ahora fue su turno de insistir en ayudar), se hacían cargo de la cena en la cocina, Ron y James estaban en la sala esperando a que Harry llegara.

—Tío Ron —James alzó la vista de sus juguetes para mirar al hombre —, ¿tú y la doctora Granger son amigos?

—No —negó rápidamente el pelirrojo. Y es que no lo eran, ¿cierto?

Sólo eran… eran… sólo eran dos personas que habían tenido ciertos encuentros imprevistos y no tan imprevistos, pero que aún no podía categorizarse como amigos, tal cual. Ni de cerca.

—Entonces, ¿qué hacían juntos? —curioseó el pequeño, volviendo a jugar.

—Íbamos por un helado —respondió Ron, con simpleza.

—Espera —James frunció el ceño, arrugando su carita —, si no son amigos, ¿por qué iban por un helado?

Ron suspiró y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá.

—Deja el tema, James.

—Pero no comprendo…

—James, en serio, deja el tema en paz —gruñó Ron, cerrando sus ojos.

—¡De acuerdo! —aceptó a regañadientes el chiquillo —Entonces son amigos —murmuró por lo bajo, cuidando que su tío no le escuchara.

—No sabía que mi hermano y tú fueran cercanos —comentó Ginny, girándose hacia Hermione.

La castaña se tardó unos segundos en responder, mientras se limpiaba las manos en un paño.

—No lo somos, realmente —respondió, devolviéndole la mirada a Ginny —. Hemos tenido unos encuentros algo… extraños.

—¿Extraños? —Ginny alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

—Bueno, no extraños —se corrigió Hermione, sonriendo a medias —. Sólo no en los mejores casos —la pelirroja no dijo nada, se quedó mirando a Hermione con el mismo gesto. Ésta suspiro y negó con la cabeza —. No sé lo que pienses, pero no te hagas una idea equivocada de lo que no es.

—No me estoy haciendo ideas de nada —aclaró Ginny, en un tono inocente, alzando las manos.

—Bien —aunque Hermione lo dudaba.

Alrededor de quince minutos después, cuando Harry por fin llegó a casa, los cinco se sentaron, dispuestos a compartir aquella cena. Estaba de más decir que había una pequeña tensión entre Ron y Hermione, que estaban sentados frente a frente. Harry intercambiaba miradas con su esposa, con la duda en sus ojos. Ginny sonreía y miraba de vez en cuando a su hermano y a Hermione.

James, ignorante de todo lo que sucedía con los adultos, se dedicaba a contar sus aventuras del día y mencionando alguna que otra cosa.

—James, come despacio. Vas a atragantarte —reprendió Ginny, al ver como su hijo se apresuraba a echarse dos bocados a la boca.

—No sé por qué siempre me regañas por eso —refunfuñó el niño, después de haber masticado y pasado los alimentos —. Doctora Granger —la aludida miró en dirección de James y asintió —, ¿ya le ha puesto nombre a su gatito?

—No. Aún no, James —respondió Hermione, con una sonrisa —. Creí que ibas a ayudarme a nombrarlo.

—¡Es verdad! —exclamó el niño, recordando —Con la visita de los abuelos lo había olvidado.

—Así que ya se fueron los señores Weasley —intervino Harry, mirando a su esposa y a su cuñado.

—Sí —se limitó a responder Ron, que hasta ese momento no había hablado mucho, como normalmente hacía —. Pero adivina, Neville y su esposa llegaran la próxima semana.

—¿Es en serio, tío Ron? —terció James, con la emoción pintando su rostro.

—Sí. Esta mañana ha llamado Neville y me lo ha confirmado —Ron sonrió a su sobrino.

—Neville es un buen amigo nuestro —explicó Ginny a Hermione —. Lo conocemos del colegio.

—Mamá salía con él —murmuró James, antes de beber de su vaso.

—¡No salía con él, James! —negó Ginny, ante las risas de Ron y Harry —Sólo fuimos juntos a un baile y nada más.

Y luego Ginny procedió a contarle aquella historia a Hermione, con las mediaciones correspondientes de Harry y Ron.

Durante el postre, James y Hermione discutieron el nombre del gatito, con alguna que otra intervención de los otros tres adultos. Al final, decidieron llamarlo Crookshanks.

—Me parece un buen nombre —dijo Hermione, sonriendo a James, que parecía complacido —. Muchas gracias por la cena, Ginny, pero ya debo de irme. Ya es tarde —señaló, apuntando el reloj.

—Yo también debo de regresar a la Madriguera —Ron se levantó —. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer aún. ¿Necesita que la lleve a su casa, doctora Granger?

—No es necesario —se apresuró a decir Hermione, mirando al pelirrojo —, pero gracias.

—Vamos, Hermione, deja que Ron te lleve —animó Ginny, ignorando la mirada intrigante de su esposo.

—No es necesario, en serio —balbuceó Hermione, sacudiendo su cabeza negativamente.

—Sólo me tomará unos minutos, no será nada —habló Ron, con firmeza. Cruzó una mirada con Hermione de nuevo y al fin la castaña asintió.

—Tú y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente —recordó Ginny a Ron, hablando en voz baja para que sólo él la escuchara.

Ron bufó. Justamente se había ofrecido a llevar a la doctora Granger a su casa para evitar la charla con su hermana; pero, evidentemente, Ginny no lo dejaría pasar así como así.

—Eres imposible —gruñó Ron, mientras la pelirroja le daba un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida.

—Compartimos genes, hermanito —se burló la mujer, alejándose de él.

Ron suspiró. Revolvió los cabellos de James al salir y avanzó delante de Hermione.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —inquirió Harry a su esposa, fingiendo una sonrisa en dirección de Ron y Hermione.

—Eso intento averiguar —contestó entre dientes la pelirroja —. Vamos James, entremos.

James asintió mirando a su madre y luego se giró unos segundos hacia Ron y Hermione.

—¡Adiós, tío Ron! ¡Adiós, doctora Granger! —gritó James, agitando la mano en un gesto de despedida.

Ron sonrió a su sobrino y Hermione devolvió el gesto. Los Potter entraron a la casa al tiempo que el pelirrojo y la castaña subieran a la camioneta del Weasley (que media hora antes Colin había dejado), Ron encendió el motor y aceleró.

Algo más de cinco minutos pasados, Ron se estacionó frente a la casa de Hermione. Ella bajó primero, y tras unos segundos de duda, Ron también bajó.

—Gracias, señor Weasley —sonrió Hermione, mirando al hombre.

El pelirrojo sacudió su cabeza y luego soltó el aire.

—Escuche, sea lo que sea que dijo o insinuó mi hermana, no le haga caso —enunció Ron, con sus ojos azules penetrando los ojos marrones de Hermione.

—No pretendía hacerlo —se sinceró Hermione, alzando un hombro —. Pero a Ginny le parece extraño que… bueno, el vernos juntos —añadió, con algo de incomodidad.

A Ron también le incomodó la última palabra. Evadió la mirada de la castaña y dio un paso atrás.

—Sí, es… extraño —coincidió el pelirrojo, carraspeando —. Eh, bueno. Buenas noches, doctora Granger.

—Señor Weasley —le llamó Hermione, antes de que el pelirrojo se subiera de nueva cuenta a la camioneta. Ron se giró hacia ella y esperó a que Hermione prosiguiera —. No se lo había dicho antes, pero… lamento lo que pasó con su hijo.

Ron se sorprendió de la sinceridad que denotaban las palabras y la mirada de Hermione. Por unos momentos no supo qué decir, y aún seguía pensando qué decir cuando Hermione se acercó a él y rozó sus labios en la mejilla del pelirrojo.

—Buenas noches, señor Weasley —murmuró Hermione, regalándole una media sonrisa.

Ron aún seguía estupefacto cuando Hermione entró a la casa y cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

Pero el pelirrojo ahora sólo podía pensar en la sensación que le invadió cuando Hermione le besó.

Porque sabía que sentir aquello era malo para él.

Muy, muy malo.

* * *

_¡Hola, hola! Queridas lectoras y lectores (si hay algún chico por ahí)._

_He aquí un capítulo más de esta historia. Sinceramente, veo este capítulo como algo transitorio. Quiero ir preparando el terreno para lo que viene, pero por eso no deja de ser importante el capítulo._

_En lo personal, me muero por escribir de Ron y Hermione de una forma más cercana e íntima, pero sé que aún no es el momento; no de acuerdo a mis planes. En otro asunto, conocimos un poco más de la historia de Ron, algo que el compartió con Hermione, pero es evidente que no es todo, falta de esa historia. _

_Y dos acercamientos más entre ellos, que fue la tomada de mano y el beso de despedida. ¡Ay, Merlín! Las emociones del pelirrojo sufrirán un poco, pero eso lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo; sí, tenía que dejar una pizca de intriga. _

_ Bueno, quiero agradecer por sus reviews, alertas, favoritos y todo. ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Dato: siempre suelo responder reviews cuando voy a actualizar, así que cuando vean que les he respondido, es porque el capítulo ya está listo._

_Sin más, me despido. Besos y abrazos de:_

_LunitaEmo-Granger. _


	11. Capítulo 11

**Los nombres de los personajes así como todo lo relacionado con Harry Potter pertenecen a J. .**

* * *

**Fatty73: **¡Hola! Sí, actualicé ya (y ahora de nueva cuenta, je). Creo que todo empieza así, de una forma lenta, pero luego ya se irán conociendo más... Ginny siempre ha sido un buen personaje para mí y me agrada mucho. Sí, ya sabe y está aceptando las cosas por Hermione. ¡Saludos!

**Roco: **¡Hola! Bien, con un poco de tos, pero bien. Me alegra saber que te gusta la historia. Primero que nada, te aclaro que para nada me he tomado a mal ni me ha molestado tu comentario, al contrario, me ha hecho pensar y me agrada que lo mencionaras. Bueno, ahora respondo eso; sé que es algo repetitivo el verse en el centro, y no es porque no pueda crea más situaciones (de hecho tengo muchas en mente que aún veo cómo adecuar a la historia y en este capítulo da pie a una de ellas), la razón es que ellos recién se conoce, y Ron aún está reticente con Hermione, por lo tanto, el único lugar al que puede asistir es al centro, no puede ir a buscarla a otros lugares sólo porque sí, siempre tiene una razón para ello. Pero conforme se vayan dando las cosas entre ellos, habrá más situaciones y lugares donde ellos se verán. Y espero tú no te hayas tomado a mal mi contestación. Gracias por leer y por la suerte ;D Besos. ¡Saludos!

***Este capítulo me gustaría dedicarlo a una de mis lectoras más fieles: Lugrintson, espero disfrutes de él y ya estaremos en contacto, ¡besos!**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

La mente de Ron no podía ser más que un torbellino.

Apenas y fue consciente de que había estacionado su Ranger frente a la Madriguera, que ahora lucía tranquila y serena, siendo los sonidos de la noche los únicos haciendo notar su presencia en el lugar.

Cerró los ojos, recordando el momento en el que Hermione Granger había puesto los labios sobre la piel de su mejilla. ¡Dios! ¡Qué sensación aquella!

Pero… ¡alto! Sacudió su cabeza, liberándose de aquella bruma que se había instalado en su cerebro. No, no, no. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—¡Por dios, Ronald! —gimió, golpeando la frente contra el volante —Hermione Granger no debe gustarte. ¡No puede!

Pero lo cierto era que… realmente, comenzaba a sentirse atraído por ella. ¡Y de qué manera!

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

¿Qué la había llevado a hacerlo?

Se cuestionaba una y otra vez.

Hermione no tenía idea de porqué había llevado a cabo esos actos hacía Ronald Weasley. O, tal vez, sí que tenía una idea, pero no quería admitirla ante sí misma.

—Estás mal, Hermione —se dijo en voz alta.

Sacudió su cabeza y se puso en pie. Crookshanks, que había estado sentado junto a ella en el sofá, se levantó y la siguió.

—¿Qué historia hay tras de ti, Ronald Weasley? —murmuró, mirando a la nada.

¿Cuál sería la historia completa de aquel hombre pelirrojo de ojos azules que unas veces actuaba de una forma, y en otras mostraba otra cara? ¿Qué lo había llevado a todo eso?

Y la muerte de su hijo…

¿Qué había sucedido?

Soltó un suspiro. Había muchas cosas que le intrigaban de Ronald Weasley. Pero aún estaba en la indecisión de querer saberlas o no. Aunque, bueno, no tenía por qué decidir aún…

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

—Pero, ¿qué día van a llegar?

Ron bufó. Se quitó los guantes que había estado usando para limpiar uno de los establos y miró a James, que estaba parado sobre las rejillas de la puerta.

—No. Sólo sé que en esta semana van a llegar —contestó, pasándose un brazo sobre la frente, limpiándose el sudor — Y ya deja de estar preguntando cada cinco minutos —añadió, revolviendo los cabellos del chiquillo con una mano.

—De acuerdo, tío Ron —resopló el niño, bajándose de la rejilla y siguiendo a su tío fuera del lugar.

Ron sonrío. El sol le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Escuchó a James tropezar detrás de él y miró sobre su hombro, asegurándose que el niño no se hubiera hecho daño. James sonrió y echó a correr en dirección a la casa, dejando al pelirrojo detrás.

Un par de minutos después, el pelirrojo entró a la casa e inmediatamente fue a la cocina. James ya estaba sentado en la mesa, comiendo helado casero.

—¿De nuevo convenciste a la señora Hunter con tu carita de inocente, James? —preguntó Ron, bromeando.

—¡Yo no hice nada! —se defendió el niño, llevándose una cucharada de helado a la boca — La señora Hunter me lo ha ofrecido y yo sólo he dicho que sí.

—… yo no hice nada —repitió Ron, mirando alrededor. Frunció el ceño y miró a su sobrino —¿Y la señora Hunter?

Un par de voces fueron las que respondieron la pregunta de Ron. La señora Hunter entró, seguida de una mujer pelirroja. Cuando notaron que Ron estaba en el lugar, ambas sonrieron.

—Su hermana me ha pedido un libro de recetas —comentó la señora Hunter, pasando a un lado de Ron.

—Que por lo visto está muy interesante —sonrió Ginny, acariciando los cabellos de su hijo.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo Ron, alzando las cejas. Ginny le miró, ladeando su cabeza.

—Ha llegado una carta hoy —anunció, haciendo una ligera mueca.

—¿De…?

—George —se limitó a responder la pelirroja. Ron se sorprendió por eso.

—Vamos al despacho —ordenó y salió de la cocina, con su hermana siguiéndole.

Ron se sentó detrás del escritorio; Ginny frente a él y extendió la carta hacia su hermano. El pelirrojo la tomó, echándole una mirada escrutadora al papel y otra a su hermana, antes de sacar la hoja y leer el escrito.

—¿Y qué piensas? —preguntó Ginny, echándose hacia atrás en el asiento.

Ron bajó el papel y lo dejó sobre el escritorio. Se frotó la barbilla y pasó una mano por su cabello antes de soltar una exhalación.

—Que es… difícil de creer sus palabras.

—Sí, lo sé —coincidió Ginny. Ambos se quedaron callados unos momentos, luego la pelirroja volvió a hablar —. Entonces, ¿aceptarás que venga?

Ron miró a su hermana fijamente, meditando.

¿Dejar que Charlie le visitara a la Madriguera?

Tenía tantos años sin saber nada de su hermano. Tantos años sin verlo, sin hablarse, sin nada.

Y es que, como cabía de esperar, su relación desapareció en cuanto los problemas con sus padres aparecieron. Charlie nunca había dicho o hecho nada al respecto del asunto; sin embargo, había sido él quien había despertado el interés de Ron por la veterinaria.

¿Por qué ahora, muchos años después, deseaba hablar con él?

—¿Ron? —tentó Ginny.

Ron sacudió su cabeza. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y miró a su hermana.

—Primero mamá y papá, ahora Charlie —resopló Ron, reclinándose en el asiento hacia atrás. Bufó, y se restregó el rostro una y otra vez —. ¿Es que acaso se han puesto de acuerdo para amargarme más la vida?

Ginny suspiró, mirando comprensivamente a su hermano. Ella había sido la única de la familia que sabía a ciencia cierta y al completo lo que había causado el cambio tan repentino de su hermano y lo que él había sufrido en esos últimos diez años. Y por lo que había pasado antes del gran suceso. Ron no había tenido una vida fácil desde los dieciocho años. Ginny lo admiraba, aunque no lo admitiera mucho. Ron era una gran persona, que vivía oculta bajo todas esas capas que la vida le había impuesto.

—Algo me dice que Charlie viene en son de paz —habló al fin, Ginny. Ron ladeó la cabeza y centró sus ojos azules en ella.

—¿Qué te hace pensar en eso? —cuestionó, reincorporándose en el asiento poco a poco.

—Porque primero ha solicitado tu permiso para venir. Charlie no suele hacer eso y lo sabes bien.

—Bueno, lo sabía cuando lo conocía —añadió Ron, con un toque de sarcasmo —. Ahora quizá cambio —agregó, soltando el aire.

—Todos cambiamos, Ron —comentó Ginny, mirándole con fijeza.

Ron soltó un largo suspiro y apartó la mirada de su hermana.

—Sí, en fin —hizo una mueca —. Pensaré en ello después. Ahora tengo cosas que hacer.

—¡Oh, no! —Ginny sacudió su cabeza y miró a su hermano. Una sonrisilla comenzaba a aparecer en sus labios —Tú y yo, hermanito, tenemos una charla pendiente.

Ron frunció el ceño, pensando a qué charla se refería su hermana, cuando el recuerdo le golpeó el cerebro. Oh, no. No, no, no.

—Ginny… —comenzó.

—Hermione Granger —soltó Ginny, inclinándose en el asiento hacia Ron —. ¿Qué hay entre tú y ella?

—Nada —murmuró Ron, con fastidio, decidiendo que sería mejor cortar el tema de una buena vez —. Así que no te hagas ideas que no son y deja el tema.

—Me conoces bien, Ronald —la pelirroja sonrió —, sabes que no lo dejaré. Y es claramente evidente que entre tú y ella pasa algo, así que dime.

Ron bufó. Miró a su hermana con cara de pocos amigos.

—No pasa nada —reiteró, mirándola con fijeza —. No hay nada. Sólo hay asuntos que tenía que arreglar con ella y ya. Fue por eso que nos viste juntos.

—¿Y esos asuntos conllevaba tomarse de las manos? —preguntó la pelirroja, alzando las cejas.

—¡No estábamos tomados de la mano! —gruñó Ron.

—¿Ah, no? —Ginny alzó un poco más las cejas, con una sonrisa burlona —Porque lo que yo vi…

—¡Ya basta, Ginny! —gritó Ron, levantándose de un salto —¡Entre Hermione Granger y yo no pasa absolutamente nada! —rodeó el escritorio y avanzó a zancadas hasta la puerta —¡Nada! —volvió a gritar, saliendo del despacho dando un fuerte portazo.

—Ron, ¡Ronald! —le llamó Ginny, mirando hacia la puerta.

Suspiró largamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. Tal vez se había pasado un poco, pero no estaba preocupada por eso. A Ron se le pasaría en cuestión de horas, y todo estaría bien. Y, lo más importante, que conociendo a su hermano a la perfección… Ginny sabía que su actitud había sido por una simple razón: que realmente sí pasaba algo entre ellos y Ron no quería admitirlo.

Ginny se reclinó en el asiento, cruzando una pierna sobre la otra, meditando. ¿Qué tanto pasaba entre Ron y Hermione? ¿Cuándo se había dado todo eso entre ellos? ¿A qué tanto llegarían?

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

El olor a cigarrillos llegó hasta las fosas nasales de Ron. Hizo una mueca antes de darle un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que había estado frente a él en la barra.

Estaba en el pub del pueblo, buscando la distracción que en la Madriguera no había encontrado. Colín había estado con él por un par de horas, pero se había marchado a casa luego de tres cervezas. Y ahora estaba solo.

Podía escuchar a los clientes del lugar riendo, bebiendo y jugando en las mesas esparcidas por el lugar. Incluso a esas horas de la noche a mitad de semana. Sacudió su cabeza y de un trago vació todo el contenido de la botella.

Las preguntas de su hermana rondaban por su mente, zumbando.

Nada. Él y la doctora Granger no eran nada. Pero tampoco podía negar que se sentía bien en su compañía, que se sentía atraído por ella. Y es que no sabía cómo tomarse aquello. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se interesaba por una mujer. Él no quería interesarse por las mujeres. Había tenido suficiente con lo sucedido con Lavander, no quería más malas experiencias en su vida.

"_Ginny no es como Lavander_", recordó las palabras de Harry. Hermione Granger tampoco era como Lavander, eso podía deducirlo a simple vista. Lavander había sido fría, manipuladora, irresponsable, egoísta, arrogante… había sido todo aquello que Ron había odiado por todos esos años. La doctora Granger, en cambio, era alegre, cálida, amable, era dedicada, y tenía una bonita sonrisa y unos preciosos ojos que le provocaban mirarle por horas. Un cabello rebelde que Ron quería tocar. Aunque también era gruñona a veces, y algo insoportable y…

—¿Otra cerveza, señor Weasley? —preguntó el camarero, parado frente a él, del otro lado de la barra.

Ron alzó la mirada hacia él. Pestañeó un par de veces, saliendo al completo de sus pensamientos sobre Hermione Granger. Le pasó la botella vacía al camarero y asintió ante su pregunta.

—Y otra para mí —pidió una voz diferente, pero que Ron reconoció inmediatamente. Giró un poco el rostro para ver al recién llegado.

—A la orden, oficial Potter —sonrió el hombre de cabello medio canoso y se retiró en busca de las bebidas.

—¿No estás en servicio? —preguntó Ron, mirando el uniforme oficial de Harry.

—Terminé hace poco —contestó, con una media sonrisa. Se quitó la chaqueta, poniéndosela en el regazo y dejó la gorra en la barra. Giró un poco el cuerpo hacia Ron y le dirigió una mirada escrutadora —. Me sorprende verte aquí.

—¿Quién te ha dicho que estaba aquí? —preguntó Ron, tomando la gorra de Harry y dándole un par de vueltas, sosteniéndola con la punta de los dedos.

—Nadie. Estaba pasando por aquí y vi tu camioneta estacionada fuera del lugar —respondió Harry, desviando sus ojos hacia las manos de Ron un segundo —. Ginny me ha contado lo de esta tarde. Sabes cómo es tu hermana, Ron —añadió Harry, al ver que Ron no respondía ni hacía ningún gesto.

—¿También vas a preguntar sobre eso? —inquirió Ron, mirando finalmente a su amiga. Dejó la gorra de nuevo en la barra y apoyó el codo en ella.

—No —negó rotundamente Harry. El camarero regresó con las cervezas. Harry dio un sorbo a la suya antes de hablar —. Sin embargo, me parece extraño todo esto.

—¿Extraño? —repitió Ron, soltando una pequeña carcajada —¿Por qué?

—Bueno —Harry hizo una mueca —, estamos hablando de ti interesado en una mujer…

—Vale, ya —Ron bebió de su cerveza y ambos hombres se quedaron callados.

—Ron… —dijo Harry cinco minutos después.

—Si quieres que admita que me gusta la doctora Granger —Ron hizo una mueca. Era extraño decirlo en voz alta —, pues sí: lo admito. Ya.

Harry espero un momento, antes de hablar.

—No iba a pedirte eso ni nada —dijo, girándose un poco más en el asiento —. Iba a decir que hace unos segundos que Hermione Granger acaba de entrar. Con un hombre que se parece mucho a Viktor Krum, el jugador de…

Ron no registró las últimas palabras de Harry. Había volteado el cuello tan rápido que éste tronó, pero no le importó. Escaneó con la mirada por todo el lugar, hasta que sus ojos se posaron en una pareja sentada en una de las mesas del fondo.

Hermione no estaba sentada con un hombre que se parecía a Krum, sino con el mismísimo Viktor Krum.

* * *

_De acuerdo, pueden lanzarme crucios si es lo que desean... pero preferiblemente no lo hagan jeje._

_¡Hola, hola!_

_Vaya capítulo corto, pero creo que ese final impactó. ¡Krum apareció! ¿Para qué, por qué? Bueno, lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo que está en proceso. _

_Miembros del Clan Weasley han sido mencionados, ¿aparecerán o no? Otra cuestión que dejamos para el futuro. _

_Vale, sólo diré que si tardo mucho en actualizar, no se asusten, realmente suelo tardar mucho en escribir un simple capítulo y no llevo mucho del siguiente, pero espero no demorar tanto en esta ocasión (que sepan que es normal que puedo llegar a tardar dos meses), pero nunca dejo las historias pendientes._

_Ya mucha palabrería de mi parte, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ¡me hacen feliz! Y hacen que esto valga más la pena (:3)._

_Besitos y saludos._

_¡Hasta pronto!_

_LunitaEmo-Granger. _


End file.
